Im no longer your dirty little secret
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: Jessica Bell Warren shocked the hell out of her 3 best friends Stephanie, Kelly and Rebecca when she revealed that she was having an affair with one of their husbands - Then refused to tell them which one. Now it's up to them to figure out who has the faithful husband and who does not. 1 thing is for sure, 1 marriage won't make it, but will the others be destroyed in the process?
1. Prologue

**Jessica **

_I've been the victim, I've been the fool and I've been played one too many times and I'm sick of it. What choice did I have? Either choose my friends or have my man...I chose my man, the husband of one of my best friends._

_I sent out an email to all of my friends, basically telling them hey, your man is __**mine**__ and has been for a very long time now. Yes it was a bitch move, yes it was childish and sleeping with one of their husbands was wrong, but do I give a fuck? Nope, I sure don't._

_But I fucked up, big time. Where is he? He was supposed to come home to me tonight, he was supposed to leave his wife like he promised but he's no where to be found. I want my revenge and I want it __**now**__. It's time to let his wife know what he's been up to behind her back._

_I hopped into my Mercedes SLS and revved the engine, I was on my way to my friends house to reveal the truth once and for all. He hurt me, so now I'm going to hurt him._

_He had been calling me nonstop after I told him what I planned on doing. But what were the calls for? Was he calling because he was going to go through with his promise and leave her for me, or was he calling to stop me because his cover was blown?_

_I couldn't resist the urge to talk to him because I loved him so much. I angrily answered the phone slapping it on my face._

_"What!? Huh, what the hell do __**you**__ want?"_

_Despite my harsh tone, I still want him and I want him __**bad**__. I guess I just want him to love me as much as I love him. What has happened? One day he was the love of my life, the next he was my bitter enemy. I chuckled. Funny what difference a day makes._

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have started this story in the middle of writing my other one (<strong>No good deed goes unpunished)<strong> but I couldn't resist the urge. But how do you guys like it so far? Leave some reviews :-)

**Side Note:** The couples that are gonna be involved are of course Triple H and Stephanie, Shawn Michaels and his wife and Roman Reigns and a chick I made up. So who is the unfaithful husband? Triple H, HBK or Roman? I dunno, you'll just have to wait and see.

Enjoy :P


	2. Why can't you trust me?

**One Month Later**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

_God, here we are back in here again_ Stephanie thought to herself. Here she was in couples therapy _again_, with her husband Paul. She took a short glance at him as he sat across from her on the leather sofa. She had never felt so distant from him and it hurt like hell. They had the type of marriage that everyone and I mean **everyone** envied. They had the type of marriage that only people could dream of. They had beyond amazing chemistry, explosive sex, communication, money, beautiful family, teamwork, all of it. They had the whole nine yards. They had the type of marriage that was destined to last a lifetime.

The keyword here: **had**.

So what went wrong? A question Stephanie tortured herself with. Well lets see, there came that email that Jessica Bell - the Jezebel - sent saying she was having an affair with one of the husbands of her friends. The friends she had know since high school and college. How could she do this?

The thought of Paul touching her and kissing her and making love to her the way that he would to Stephanie, made Stephanie sick to her stomach, she could feel the anger rise in herself. Jessica, that whore, planning to steal one of their husbands, taunting Steph, Rebecca and Kelly.

_I hadn't seen the bitch since she sent the email, but the first chance I got, that ass was grass. Point blank. And the period._

The door to the office opened and small short man walked in. Dr. Kai. He was our therapist trying to help us get through this mess. He a wasn't bad looking man, he was at least in his late fifties and had salt and pepper hair. He could pass for a George Clooney look alike. Although GC wasn't a hot guy to me, I never got the big deal about him anyway.

"So, how have things been since our last visit guys?" He said as he sat down in the huge chair facing towards us.

"Well the sex was fucking horrible that's for sure" said Paul Throwing his arms in the air.

_I know this asshole just didn't say that._

"Well it's hard to be enthusiastic when all I can think about is you having sex with Jessica!"

Paul shot out of his seat and stood up to face me. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Stephanie, for the last damn time, I am **not** cheating on you! I have **never** cheated on you and I'm sick and tired of having to explain myself for some other man's bullshit!"

I jumped to my feet and pointed my finger, poking it into his large chest as I spoke.

"Oh yeah right. You're just Mr. fucking Perfect huh?"

My husband's handsome features begin to tighten on his face as he eyed me down.

"Mr. And Mrs Levesque, can we please continue this discussion like civil human beings please?" Pleaded Mr. Kai

We both glanced at him and then at each other before taking our seats on the couch. This time sitting even farther away from each other than before.

"Mrs. Levesque, why do you feel that Paul is Mr. Perfect?"

Stephanie sighed. She couldn't believe how badly Jessica's email had screwed with her marriage, she just couldn't believe any of the stuff that went down. As she sat on the sofa, she could vividly see the email pop up on her phone, clear as day. Word for word.

**Life has many paths and today I've decided to choose the one less traveled by girls. The one I'm going to be traveling down with your husband, the one that leads him straight into my open arms awaiting my embrace. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I have regrets because I don't, but I love him more than you'll ever know and ever will. You saw your husband for the ****_last_**** time this morning as tonight he will come home to me just like he promised me that he would. He's ****_my_**** man now, so basically what I'm trying to say is thanks for not being woman enough for him and leading him right to me.**

**Love Jess. Xoxoxo**

I mean how in the hell could she forget, especially when all three husbands came home that night and all three denied Jessica's accusations. That bitch was supposed to be their friend, _especially_ Stephanie's friend.

"Stephanie?"

Stephanie shifted her eyes to Dr. Kai

"Why do you feel that Paul is Mr. Perfect?"

"Because he's _too good_ to be true" she answered quickly, feeling her emotions get the best of her. She could feel Paul stiffen up beside her.

"I'm sick of this - "

"Let her finish Paul" said Dr. Kai holding up his hand.

Tears begin to burn in Stephanie's eyes.

"I just sometimes feel like I'm waiting for a disaster to happen, like this marriage is too much of a dream come true. The kind that people dream of but it never comes true...not anyone that I know at least. So I've been waiting, waiting for something to happen to show that...to _prove_ that we're not so perfect, that we're...that..-"

"That what, Stephanie?" Asked Dr. Kai

"I...I...I don't know" Stephanie said as she shrugged.

"Damn right you don't know" Paul muttered under his breath.

I side eyed him.

"No Paul, what I don't know is if my best friend fucked my husband and if he planned to leave me for her, that's what the hell I **_don't_** know"

"Because I'm _too good_ to be true?" He said mockingly.

"Damn right" I said crossing my arms.

"So you rather I beat you, cuss you out, cheat on you and treat you like shit?" He said turning towards me. "Is it that hard for you women to realize that there are, in fact, good men out here in this crazy world?"

"I just know that men _can't_ be trusted"

"**No**, _you_ just _**don't**_ want to trust them..specifically _me_"

"And how do you know that Stephanie?" Dr. Kai chimed in.

"Because I'm a woman Dr. Kai, and I know how men are ok...just know that _**I know**_"

"Hmm" he said as he jotted something down on his pad.

"This myth that there are no good men, is just that doc, a **myth**. I've done nothing wrong to make my wife think I've cheated on her. I've done nothing but do what I'm supposed to do as a husband and that's love her, and care for her, and treat her like the queen she is. What's the bad in that? I can't win for losing"

Stephanie glanced out the window as she listened to her husband. He was right to some extent. He never did anything to make her feel like she had to watch him or that he was unfaithful. Could it be that he wasn't the guilty husband and that she was just pushing the boundaries on her marriage for nothing?

"Do you love Paul, Stephanie?"

I turned and looked at him and answered quickly without hesitation.

"With all my heart doctor Kai"

"And do you love Stephanie, Paul?"

"I love her, I love her too death, she is my queen. She's my pride and glory, the reason I'm happy to wake up in the morning"

Stephanie felt a wave of relief overcome her body.

"But if she can't accept that and trust me and the **fact** that I love her and would _never_ hurt her, how are we going to make it doc? I don't know if we can"

Stephanie shifted in her seat to face her husband. She knew him very well and as she looked into his eyes she could tell what he had said was true and he **meant** it and that it was **no** idle threat either.

* * *

><p>Leave reviews guys. :P<p> 


	3. Getting to the bottom of it

**Kelly**

Kelly Reigns, the wife of the very handsome Roman Reigns sat at her desk in her home office pecking at the keyboard as she typed up a very important document for her husband.

It's been a month since the whole Jessica scandal and things between her and Roman haven't really been the same but at the same time they haven't changed. She never thought in a million years that he'd cheat on her, if he was the one that was doing it. Their love was strong, at least that's what she thought. She did sometimes envy the marriage of Stephanie and Paul but at the end of the day she was happy with her man.

"Hey babe" said a very deep voice.

She glanced up and smiled at her husband. He was leaning against the doorframe with one arm up while the other hung below. God was he sexy. That long black hair lying on his shoulders ever so loosely.

"Hi" she replied

"How's the doc coming along?" He said as he walked into the office and sat down on one of the expensive club chairs.

"Great, just putting on the finishing touches for ya"

Roman was an architect, we met when I was his personal assistant/secretary a long time ago, we were both very young, neither one of us had any business being put in the position that we were put at in that age. But all and all we did a great job, I know you're thinking my job was nothing, but it was a hell of a lot more work than you think, working and chasing after a young man in his early 20's to make sure he got his job done and that a billion dollar company didn't fall at the hands of us. But once we both got settled into our new positions, things really started to heat up between us once I stopped fighting all his advances at me. And trust me, I put a whole new definition to the title "_personal_ assistant" thus why were are married today. But besides that, It truly was love at first sight, and as you can see, things haven't changed as its 8 years later and I'm still doing the same job.

"That's good. Hey listen, I'm not gonna be able to have dinner with you and your parents tonight"

I pouted

He held up one hand in defense. "It's work related baby, you know I've been trying to get big businesses to let me design for them, and I finally got a break with this oil company that's gonna bring in millions for me and that means more shopping for you" he said as he flashed that perfect smile of his.

"Fine" I said. "You know I like to look good"

He chuckled and walked over and kissed my head. "Baby you don't even have to try, you're just a natural hottie" he then turned around to walk out of the office and took one last glance before he did.

"_Hmm_" I muttered to myself. He had never mentioned this so called quote on quote '_oil company_' before. As a matter of fact, if anything _big_ was to come up, I'd be the first to know seeing as I handle all of that stuff for him.

This so called meeting was strange...real strange and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Leave reviews :-)<p> 


	4. Glad you're here

**Rebecca**

"Well that's just fucking great shawn! Look what ya did! You woke up our daughter!"

Rebecca screamed as she brushed past her husband to go check on their daughter, she was their only child as Rebecca couldn't have anymore - something shawn **didn't** know.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Blame it on me! so typical of you Rebecca." Shawn spat out as he watched his wife walk down the long corridor to their daughters nursery.

"I'm sick of this shit" he said as he grabbed the keys to his car.

Rebecca walked back down the hallway holding Kara in her arms.

"And where do you think you're going?" She questioned

"Anywhere but here" Shawn said as he bent down and kissed his daughter on the head. "I love you baby, you seem to be the _only_ woman in this house that can trust me and love me back" he said as he glanced back up at Rebecca.

Rebecca scoffed at his comment.

"I do love you"

"But you just don't trust me"

" I _did_..."

"Yeah, until a month ago when you got some bullshit email from Jessica"

"Don't curse over her! And could you blame me!?"

"Yes, yes I could. Because as _your_ husband, you're supposed to trust me **no matter what**, and you get some bogus email and go off the charts."

"Whatever shawn, just go if you're gonna go"

"Fine, but _don't_ wait up for me"

"I **_won't_**" she spat back.

Shawn scoffed at her, he couldn't believe that she was acting like this. How could she possibly believe that he would cheat on her, and with her friend of all people. He walked out the door and hopped into his car and drove to the nearest bar.

* * *

><p>After a few drinks he sat there, just glancing around, looking at people when a woman walked up and sat beside him.<p>

"Long night?" She asked, as she sat down and faced the bar in front of her "On the rocks please" she told the bartender

"Yeah" he said as he smiled and turned towards her. "But it's about to get _so much better_ now that **_you're_** here" he said with a smile as he looked at the woman.


	5. No trust all around

**Stephanie**

Paul and Stephanie rode home in silence, it was weird to say the least but she had become used to it as it was a ritual for them after every therapy session.

"So.." Paul said

"So what?" Stephanie said turning to face him.

"You love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart Paul"

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you can _love_ me with _all your heart_ but you can't trust me"

Stephanie turned back around and faced the front, she was in no mood to argue.

They pulled into the drive way of their lavish home. Stephanie was just ready to take a long hot bath and then lay in bed. Knowing Paul, he would probably head straight for the office to try and find something to do to avoid having to talk to Stephanie. We they got in the house they went straight to their room.

"I'm going to go get a bath" Stephanie said looking at him as she removed her clothes.

"Ok, cool" Paul replied not glancing up from his papers that he grabbed off the dresser the minute he walked in.

"Wanna join me?" She said in a playful tone although she was serious

"Nah, I think I'll pass, you might not _trust_ me enough"

Stephanie scoffed. Fine. Whatever. If he wanted to act like this then that was alright with her, two could play this game.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

"Ugh" Rebecca scoffed as she watched shawn walk out the door. _Typical me? Typical him to run off when the going gets tough._ She thought to herself.

"Well, we don't need him now do we baby?" She asked as she looked into her daughters beautiful blue eyes, she looked just like her father.

She sat Kara down in her little jumper and went to finish the dishes, something she was doing before she got into an argument with Shawn.

* * *

><p>The woman was his best friend from college, if he ever had a problem he could count on her to help him with it.<p>

"So what's up?"

"It's Becca"

"Oh, the whole email thing again huh?"

"Yeah, I just don't see how she could possibly think that it's me"

"_Well_..." She trailed off

"Well what?"

"You haven't _always_ been _the most faithful_ guy in the world to her"

"That was _a long_ time ago and we were in college and I was drunk. Me and Rebecca weren't a serious couple but I have regretted it everyday since"

Kacie shrugged.

"I just don't see how one little email can screw up 10 years of marriage."

"Hey, shit happens"

"Yeah, but it shouldn't happen to me!"

"Well it obviously did" Kacie said as she downed her drink

"I just don't know what to do"

"Wait"

"Huh?"

"Just wait shawn, that's the _only_ thing you can do."

"But I don't want to wait and screw around and mess up my marriage even more"

"Look, which ever one of you guys is screwing this other chick is obviously not gonna come clean, so you have to wait until it comes out or until she decides that if its not you-"

"Which it isn't!" He said cutting her off

Rolling her eyes, Kacie continued, "That if its not you as I was saying, then she was wrong to accuse you. But I won't go as far as to say its a foolish thing to think. I mean, imagine how you would feel if your best friend said he's sleeping with your spouse, wouldn't you get suspicious? Trust or not, you can't lie to my face and say that you wouldn't"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he said shrugging "although, you and Rebecca having an affair wouldn't bother me" He said with a smile.

"No, I **am** right, I always am" Kacie said with a smile. "And i'm talking about your male friends you idiot" she said with a laugh.

Shawn chuckled.

"Same old Kacie" he said as he downed his drink and ordered another.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

"_Michael_"

Roman scoffed at Kelly calling him that, its his first name and he loathed it. Why couldn't his parents just keep his name as Roman Reigns? He thought. Michael fits no where into it.

"You know I don't like you calling me that" he said as he got into bed.

"I know, that's why I do it" Kelly said with a smile. "So um, how did your _meeting_ go?"

"Oh it went well..._**very**__ well_" he said with a smile as he said that last part.

Kelly nodded.

"So what did you do all day while I was gone babe?"

"Actually, I waited on you to get done with your _meeting_"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What happened to dinner with your parents?"

"I cancelled"

"Why?"

"Because it just wouldn't be the same without you" she said with a smile.

He smiled back.

"Babe, you're too sweet" he said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"So" she said as she pulled away from the kiss leaving him there with his eyes closed and his lips poked out in the same position as if they were still kissing.

"So what?" He said as he sat back against the headboard

"Why didnt you tell me...about the _meeting_?"

"I did tell you"

"No. You told me when you were about to leave to go to it. You didn't_ tell_ me, tell me about it"

"Didn't think it was that important that's all" he said shrugging

"Why not?"

"What's with all these damn questions?" He said getting frustrated

"I'm just curious"

"Well don't be, it was a meeting, it went well now leave it there" he said as he rolled over and flicked off the light.

Something still didnt sit right with Kelly about this so called _meeting_ and like she had promised herself earlier, she **was** going to get to the bottom of it.


	6. Back to a great start

**Author's note: Smut is in this chapter :P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A week later<em>**

**Stephanie **

Stephanie licked the IMAN lip gloss off her lips as she tapped her pen on her desk. She was waiting for an important document to come through the fax machine about a patient of hers. She always thought it was ironic how she's a doctor and can fix everyone else's problems except for her own. Got a broken leg? come to Stephanie, Missing a finger? she's your girl, head on sideways? just give her a call. But her marriage is in shambles and she can't fix it.

_Bing!_

"Finally" Stephanie said as she grabbed the paper and scanned over it.

"Hey" said a deep voice.

"Hey" she said as she glanced up to look at her husband

"I'm going to the gym, ok"

"Why not use the home gym?"

"Eh, I rather use a public one"

"Why? So you can go out and cheat or scout for new women?"

Paul just stood there and shook his head

"Steph, if that's what _you want to believe_ and keep in your mind, then fine" He said as he walked out of her office.

She put down her paper and pen and got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, it's not like I don't have a right to be suspicious"

"But I've **never** given you a reason to be" he said grabbing a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"Yeah beca-"

He cut her off.

"I'm _too_ good to be true" he said as he took a swig of the cool liquid and put the cap back on it, and walked by her and out the side door.

* * *

><p>The next day Stephanie was cruising the streets of her lavish gated community in her Rolls Royce. She paused when she got to the intersection at the top of a huge hill glancing down at the cul-de-sac. There stood the houses of she and Paul, Roman and Kelly, Rebecca and Shawn a nosy neighbor and a empty house beside Rebecca and Shawn and a new house currently being remodeled sat across from her own. Workers had been working on it for a while now and it was turning out to be a site to see, it was big and beautiful, she just wondered who was moving into it.<p>

"Who is this bitch fucking?" Stephanie said aloud to herself as she scanned each house back and forth for what seemed like the billionth time.

Kelly denied that it was Roman, but yet after the whole scandal, you hardly ever seen her and Roman together in public. They didn't take their yearly one month vacation to their beach house like they normally would, and she could have swore for almost two weeks, Roman was out of the house and she saw him with two suit cases walking to his car. Roman was a busy man and had to take trips here and there but he wasn't _that_ busy and never had to stay longer than two or three days so that sent a red flag up in Stephanie's eyes.

Could it be that Roman was the guilty husband and Kelly was just too ashamed to admit it? In the first couple of weeks after this whole thing went down, she tried calling Kelly but she would always short talk her like she was too busy or wouldn't answer at all.

Rebecca had also denied that it was her husband, but yet, you never saw them together anymore as well. He's always gone and so was she, they are hardly ever in the house at the same time, and when they are, Shawn is coming in at all times of the night.

Once the dust had settled, Paul and Stephanie were the only ones that remained a true couple, although no one knew how strenuous and bad their relationship had been lately. Stephanie didn't want to believe that it was Paul, but this bitch was playing open field with their men, she had no choice but to keep him on her _watch_ list. So if all men were denying it, and all had came home on that night, now being a month since it happened, then who the fuck was it?

"This bitch got me stressing out" Stephanie said rubbing her temples.

Her eyes then went back to Kelly and Roman's house as she saw two tall male figures exiting the door, she squinted her eyes as she recognized one of them.

"Paul?" She said as she continued to stare, what was he doing over there. Since everything had went down, all the men's friendship had slacked off a bit, just like the women's had.

She drove over to the house and pulled in the driveway and let her window down as they both turned to face her.

"Hey baby" she said as she gave Paul a smile. "Hello Roman" she said in a not so nice voice, one that sounded almost as if she was aggravated.

"How have you been Stephanie?" Roman said as Paul stepped down from the steps and walked over to the vehicle and got in.

"Busy working, just tying to make it, you?"

He nodded "same, same"

It was weird not asking him about Kelly, so there was a brief silence.

"Alright man, I'll catch you later" Paul said as he began to let the window up.

Roman nodded in response and turned around to go into the house.

"Have you talked to Kelly?" Paul asked as she pulled out of the drive way to go the very short distance to their own home.

"Nope" she said driving forward across the street and turning into their driveway "why?"

"I just find it weird that their marriage was just fine until the message popped up and Roman left for like two weeks a little while after that"

"And?"

"And it's time to get to the bottom of this Jessica mess" he said as they both got out the car and grabbed some grocery bags and walked into the house.

"So you think it's Roman?"

"Well I know it sure as hell ain't me and I've been catching pure hell about it"

"So you asked Roman?"

"Hell yeah, and I called Shawn"

Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks and then turned to face him "what did they say?"

"Roman said he was offended that I had asked him and Shawn hasn't called me back" he said as he put the rest of the bags on the counter and she did the same.

She calmed herself and tried to do one of the exercises that Dr. Kai had taught her.

_One, two, three_. She counted in her head and then replied

"And do you think either of them will admit to it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but they better because our marriage is suffering because of one of them"

_Three, two, one_. "Because it's _not_ you right?"

"Correct. But you around here playing damn inspector gadget and shit, snooping through my clothes, checking my phone, calling my job to see if I'm there. Basically wasting your damn time and making my- _our life_- a living hell." He said as he went up the stairs to their bedroom and Stephanie followed close behind.

"So life with me is hell?" She asked. Forgetting the three count.

Paul nodded. "It's hell being accused of some shit that I know I damn well didn't do, and having my wife jump all over my back every chance she gets."

Stephanie sighed. "What do you want from me, Paul? She said as she rubbed her hands on her cutoff shorts.

At his silence she looked up and was shocked to find him standing right in front of her. She gasped a little in surprise.

"I want to come home from work and find you naked in my office. I want to make love to you damn near every night like we used to, I want to be able to talk to you and it not turn into a argument. I want my queen to feel like there is nothing more important in this world than her and our marriage. And, I want to tear off those damn shorts you have on and fuck the shit out of you"

Stephanie shivered, her pulse shot up to a hundred.

"_Sooo_...you're uh, talking dirty, huh?" She asked, as her eyes fell to his lips.

Paul stepped closer to her, closing the small gap between him.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you? He said as he brought his lips to her neck and his fingers started to unbutton her shorts. Her clit throbbed at this.

"You know I do" she admitted as she closed her eyes and heard a _whoosh_ sound as her shorts dropped to the floor.

"You know how long it's been since I slid this dick inside of you?" He asked as his hands pulled her hot pink thong to the side and he palmed her.

"A week" she said in a hot whisper, letting her head fall back as he tortured her neck with a dozen tiny, but tantalizing kisses.

She brought her hands up to clutch his broad shoulders as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and slid his finger into her. He twirled them both.

Stephanie kissed him back, releasing all the passion and love she has stored up for him. "I _need_ you, Paul" she whispered into his ear as she spread her legs wider.

Paul leaned back a bit, breaking their kiss and looking into her beautiful blue glazed eyes. "Do you love me Stephanie?"

She nodded without hesitation. " I love you Paul. I love you **so** much"

Paul quickly dropped his pants and boxers, his hard, lengthy dick stood straight out. Stephanie gasped when Paul grabbed her waist and lifted her up and carried her to the bed and lied her down. "Get in the middle" he told her.

Stephanie shifted back, and quickly removed her thong and flung it across the room to be found later. She spread her legs wide as she eyed Paul's body crawling onto the bed to settle atop her.

He began kissing her neck and then slowly went down, he then spread her legs a little wider and positioned his head in front of her. She jolted as his mouth connected with her aching clit. He sucked on her clit hard and then slow and inserted two fingers into her as he did this. He then began to swirl his tongue around her clit and would suck it back into his mouth while one finger pushed deep inside and the other twirled around teasing her. Paul was so good at this, he was good at _everything_. It was driving her insane.

He then removed his fingers and started to play with her breast. He did this without removing his tongue from her clit, which he flicked at repeatedly with his tongue. Paul could sense the orgasm that was about to come, he decided to tease her a bit and sped up the process when she was about to cum, only to slow back down again.

She gripped his head and arched her back as she screamed out his name. He gripped her waist to keep her from moving anywhere. When she finished her orgasm. He started his trail of kisses again, this time from her clit, to her stomach, to her breast, to her neck and then her lips.

He grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times before he positioned himself in front of her and then cupped her ass and lifted her up just enough to slide into her with one smooth thrust.

Stephanie could feel the tears swell up, not because it hurt but because it felt so good, so right. They connected like a puzzle, one was nothing without the other and they both needed this.

"Baby don't cry" Paul said as he looked down at her and kissed away her tears. "Don't you know how much I love you?" He said as he continued to thrust even deeper and harder into her.

He rode Stephanie long and hard as both of their bodies were covered in sweat and the sounds of their sex juices echoed in the air along with their moans and groans. Paul then flipped her over to the side and entered her again at a faster pace, lifting her leg and holding it and he thrusted harder. After that was done he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind, grabbing her ass and holding it in his hands and he began to start up again. He grabbed her hair and she arched her back in pleasure as he begin to speed up his process and spank her every now and again. They did a few more positions and then Stephanie got on top. She placed her hands on his chest as she pumped her body up and down as she rode his long hard dick. Paul's moans and groans gave her even more motivation as she would lift herself up and then slam back down on top of his dick.

She then took one hand and grabbed one breast and took the other hand and begin to play with her clit as she rode him, throwing her head back as she neared her orgasm. Paul took over and placed his hands on her hips and moved her body, making her go faster and deeper, so deep she thought he'd go right through. Her moans began to get louder and started to turn into tiny screams as she as about to cum.

"Ah. baby you're gonna make me cum" paul said "_ooooh_, keep going baby"

"You like it like this?" she said as she starred down into his closed eyes.

"Fuck yeah" he replied.

"What about this?" She said as she rocked her hips slow and steady, squeezing the thick tip of his dick with her tight walls.

"Ohh. Ohh god" he screamed out. Paul glanced down at her wet folds as they kissed his shiny wet dick. _Up and down, up and down._

"Ahhh. Fuck me" he said in pleasure.

She rode him harder and faster as her clit throbbed as it rubbed against him. Her nipples tingled as she looked down at paul and felt his body stiffen as she felt each jolt of his dick as he filled her with his cum. Finally she screamed out in pleasure as her body began to shake and she had a orgasm of her own.

She rolled off of him and laid her head on his chest and draped her arm around his waist, both were too exhausted to speak. But she didnt mind, in her head, things were getting back to a great start.

* * *

><p>Reviews :P<p> 


	7. A never ending ride

**Rebecca**

Shawn finally came home, it was around 2 in the morning. Rebecca stayed up, but not for him. Kara wouldn't go to sleep and she had just gotten her to lie down when shawn came in about 15 minutes later.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in" she said as she folded her arms. This was his third night in a row that he did this.

"Save it" shawn replied as he held up one hand to stop her. "And I thought I told you not to wait up"

She scoffed

"You're so full of yourself ya know?" She said starring at him. "If you must know, I wasn't waiting up for you" she said pointing to him. "Our daughter wouldn't sleep and I just put her to bed and also you don't tell me what to do" Rebecca said as she spun around on the heel of her foot and walked towards their bedroom.

"What's your problem with me?" Shawn asked when he walked into the room and started to take his shirt off.

"Ohhhh, I don't know. Maybe that you might be cheating on me with Jessica"

"This again" he muttered to himself.

"Yes _this again_, shawn how could you do this?" she said, the emotion building up in her voice.

"How could I do what?" He said lifting his arms up and spreading them wide.

"Cheat on me" she said as it came out in a whisper, he could barely make out what she said.

"I'm not cheating on you"

"Then where were you?"

"At the bar, with Kacie, don't believe me then call her"

"Sure, let me call your **best** friend who will vouch for you in a heartbeat, how smart of me"

"Whatever Rebecca, I'm not about to fight with you-_again_" he said shaking his head and waving his arm dismissively.

"So the fight just ends when **_you_** want it to ?"

"No. But it should end over this foolishness."

"Well that's just too bad beca-"

He held up his hand. "Hold on to that thought." Shawn said as he went to the dresser, grabbed a few clothes, and started towards the door. "You can speak now" he said as he opened it. And when Rebecca started to speak he slammed it shut, walking to the guest bedroom.

"Bastard" she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shawn was just getting off from work when he pulled into his drive way and saw Paul walking towards his own car.<p>

He waved at Paul and turned and started to walk towards his house when he heard his name.

"Hey shawn!"

Shawn turned around to see Paul walking towards him.

"Hey man" Shawn responded. "Long time no see, or talk" he chuckled.

"Well I think we both know who's guilty of that one"

"Sorry man. I meant to return your calls but I've been busy"

"With Jessica?" Paul asked, tilting his head

"What?" Shawn said as he put his brief case down and faced Paul.

"Look man, if it's you, then you just need to go ahead and confess to it because I'm not gonna let you (pointing to shawn) or Roman (pointing to Roman's house) or anyone else for that matter fuck with my marriage over some bum ass bitch"

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Shawn said lifting his hands slightly and waving them. "Look, I don't know who the hell it is, but it's not me, so don't come at me like that man. Your marriage isn't the only one that is suffering ya know"

"Sorry" Paul said as he glanced down and then back up at Shawn. "I'm just so sick of this shit man, I mean I get yelled at constantly and my wife is always checking up on me and shit. We had a great day yesterday, but only god knows how long that'll last"

"Yeah. Rebecca has been bitching at me about it as well."

"Seems that Roman is the _only_ one that has it easy here"

"How do you figure?"

"Well according to him,things are just fine and dandy in his marriage, and when I asked why he left for so long he just kept saying that it was _important_ _business_" Paul said making quotations with his fingers.

"And speak of the devil" shawn said as he pointed to Roman walking out of the house with a bag in hand. He waved to the fellas and hopped in his hummer truck and drove off.

"Something's not right" Shawn said, allowing his eyes to follow Roman's truck as he drove off.

"Tell me about it" Paul said as he did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca was in her office typing up a chapter for her new book for when the phone rang.

"Hello" she said

There was no answer

"HELLO?" She said again, getting annoyed "Ok, well fuck you to" she said as she hung up.

She looked at the caller I.D and the number was blocked. Who could that have been? Rebecca thought to herself.

She shook her mind of it and began typing again when a text message popped up on her phone. Her eyes got wide as she read what it said and saw who it was from.

**So I hear from a source, being your husband, that your marriage is on the rocks. But no worries, In time he will come to me, so don't think you're out of the lions den just yet honey. I promise you that your man, ****_my_**** man, will come to his true home and finally be all mine.**

**Love Jess xoxoxoxo**

"What the fuck!?" Rebecca shouted as she stood up and grabbed the phone and went towards the entrance of her house, she could see Shawn standing there talking to Paul. She opened the door and screamed out his name.

"SHAWN!" She yelled as she walked over to him and literally threw the phone at him and it hit him in the eye.

"Ahhh! What the fuck!?" He screamed out in pain. "What was that for?"

"For being the lying and cheating bastard that you are!"

"Wha...what are you talking about?" He said covering his eye with one hand.

"I got the message from your little girlfriend"

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND!?" He yelled getting annoyed

"JESSICA!" She screamed back in the same tone.

"I'm just gonna go" Paul said pointing to his house with both index fingers as he turned and started walking back towards his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

Stephanie was lying in bed starring up at the ceiling and smiling as she thought about the events of yesterday. It had been so long since her and Paul made love like that. Yeah, they'd had _sex _before, but yesterday they had made **love** and it made her very happy.

She sat up and leaned over to grab the remote when her phone begin to buzz. She picked it up and read the message. She shot out of bed not caring that she only had on his shirt and some underwear.

Paul reached for the door handle of his house when it burst wide open, hitting the side of the house when it flung open.

"Yeah, so you love me huh!?" She said starring him up and down. "So then what the fuck is this!?" She yelled as she forcefully shoved the phone into his hands. He read the message and sighed.

"FUCK!"

Was what Shawn and Rebecca heard as they turned to see Paul punching the side of his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

Kelly glanced out the window wondering what the fuck was going on as one minute she saw Rebecca throwing a phone at Shawn and the next Paul was going crazy beating up his house. She was just about to stop looking when she saw Roman pull up. He must have forgot something, she glanced down and saw that it was his phone that he had left. She grabbed it and saw that he had a missed call from a number that she didn't recognize.

_Who could this be?_ she thought, she had also noticed that he had messages from that same number, she tried to check them but he had a lock on his message entry. Then as she heard him walk into the house, she heard her own phone go off. She reached for it and read the message, ready to confront her husband.

* * *

><p>Reviews guys!<p> 


	8. Enough with these games

**Jessica **

_Yeah, I wrote another message, so what?. But I've had enough of playing games with them. It's time from them to know the truth once and for all so I can finally have my man. I typed up another message and I pressed send. _

_ Click!_

_I'm ready for this shit to be done and over with. No more games, no more lying, and no more hiding._

_I'm sick of all the pain, and hurt he's caused me and the jealousy I get when I see him with her when he should be with me. He's been telling me for the longest that he is about to leave her and come home to me. I'm sick of words, I want to see action. Stop saying what you're going to do and just do it. But every time I tell him that, he waves his hand at me as to dismiss the fight and goes to the bar, or he says its not the right time because he has some doctors appointment or he has business to handle that'll cause him to be gone for a few days._

_Ugh, I just can't get him off of my mind, that long flowing hair, those huge muscular arms. Those beautiful eyes, those sexy lips of his, just everything about him is perfect and I'm ready for him to be all mine._

_*ringtone to her phone goes off and she gets a text*_

_She chuckles _

_Ah, going to the gym again huh? I love how he keeps his body up and likes to stay in great shape. I love a man who loves the gym._

* * *

><p>I left you guys a few hints at who it could be in this chapter but I also threw in some distractions...have you figured it out? Haha :P<p> 


	9. I love you

**Stephanie **

"I'm going to the gym, I need to work out" Paul said as he tied his hair back into a ponytail and put his phone away in his pocket.

"Oh no you're not"

He sighed. "Why?" He said grabbing his gym bag

"We have an appointment with Dr. Kai today, remember?"

Paul smacked the palm of his hand on his head, showing the still very bruised and scratched knuckles on his hand from punching the side of the house two days ago. There were bits and pieces of dried blood on them, it must have started bleeding again, either that or the stitches Stephanie gave him weren't acting effectively.

"Damn it, I forgot that was today"

"So you coming or no?"

He gave her a sarcastic look.

"Does it look like I really have a choice?" He said putting his bag down and then taking his phone out and texting something to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

Kelly sat in her office typing up an important document for Roman when he walked in.

"Hey babe"

She scoffed at him and turned her head.

"What's with the cold shoulder?"

"What's with the other woman in your life"

He face palmed himself

"Not again" he said

"What do you what anyway?"

"I was just going to tell you that I'm going to the gym babe, that's all"

"For what?"

"What else do you do at a gym Kelly?"

"Meet women" she muttered to herself. "You going alone?"

"Nope, Paul is going with me"

His phone beeped, he glanced down and then back at Kelly.

"Well, he _was_ going with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Said he's busy today, got some appointment or some shit"

"Oh" Kelly said as she glanced down at the keyboard then back at Roman.

"Soooo.." She said

"Soooo what?"

"Does that mean you're still going?"

"Yes"

"Alone?"

He sighed. "I'll call Shawn and see if he's available"

"Thank you" she said as she began typing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

"Hey, where are you going?" Rebecca said as she saw Shawn walking towards the door.

"To the gym with Roman" he said turning around, his black eye still very visible.

"Since when do you work out?"

"Since I realized that I needed to blow off some steam"

"What kind of stream?"

"I think we both know what kind I have" he said grabbing his keys from the counter.

"You two aren't riding together?"

"No."

"Why not? You going to the bar again?"

"No." He paused. "I might want to leave before he does or vice versa, and he said he had some business to attend to afterwards anyways"

"He's a gym freak, hes not leaving before you, and so hes just gonna go all sweaty from the gym to handle some _business_?"

"Damn it Rebecca I don't know, ask him" Shawn said as he grabbed the door knob and felt her hand on his arm.

"Shawn"

"Yes"

"...don't go"

"Why?" He said turning towards her.

"I..I want you to stay"

"Because you think I'll get hurt on the equipment or because you think I'm cheating on you?"

She chuckled.

"Well you are tiny"

He smiled.

"Because I love you and want you here with me and I'm sick of all the fighting"

Shawn's mouth opened in the form of an O. He couldn't believe what she had said, he can't remember the last time she said she loved him, it was probably a month ago.

He dropped his bag to the floor and placed both hands on both sides of her hips and looked into her eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Yes" she said as she nodded. "'More than you'll ever know"

And with that shawn scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

"Doc I didn't do anything!" Paul cried out in frustration

"I didn't say you did Paul, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things"

"Me to" Paul said placing his hand on his head and leaning over on the couch arm using his elbow. "This shit is fucked up" he said shaking his head.

"What is?" Dr. Kai said.

"That stupid ass text message! It's just like the first one and probably some more that she hasn't showed me."

"If she showed you this one, and the other one, I'm quite sure she'd show you the rest, if there is some more."

Paul shook his head. "No doc, you don't know her like I do, she'll hide those and use them as an advantage"

"How?"

"Trust me, she just would"

Dr. Kai nodded his head. "I see, well lets bring her in ok" He turned towards the door. "Stephanie, you can come in now"

Dr. Kai had separated Paul and Stephanie so that he could talk to them alone, one on one and get no interruptions from either side. He talked to Stephanie first and sent Paul out and then vice versa. Now he's bringing her back in so they can all talk together and see how far they've gotten and how far they've got to go.

Stephanie took her seat on the far end of the couch, away from Paul. He just shook his head when he saw her do this.

"So I guess I'm poisonous or some shit"

Stephanie sighed, this was going to be a loooong meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

Roman returned from the gym and walked into his bedroom, where his wife was lying on the bed.

"You're late" she said immediately upon discovering him.

"What can I say? It was a great workout"

"I thought you saihawn was going"

"He was, but he was a no show, and I wasn't about to miss my workout because of him."

"I see."

Roman pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed and hovered over his wife's body as he kissed her on the head.

"I missed you" he said softly

"Oh really?"

"Yes?"

She was about to reply when she smelled him, he didnt smell like he just came from the gym, as a matter of fact, he smelled like Irish Spring, as if he was fresh out of the shower.

"That's a weird scent to have, seeing as you just had a _great_ workout, shouldn't you be sweaty and musty?"

"The gym has showers, and you can buy soap and body washes from there" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper along with a picture. "See, here's the receipt and here's a picture of me smiling with it after my purchase"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Why did you take a picture?"

He shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't believe me if I didn't have proof, there's even a video" he smiled.

She playfully punched him in the chest. He leaned in and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He started to fumble with the buttons on her shirt and when he finally got the shirt off he started her straight into her eyes.

"Kelly, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, I would never want you to doubt my love for you for one second and I would never do anything to try and lose your trust. You're my world baby and you mean so much to me, this is just a obstacle that we have to get through in life, and I don't know about the other couples, but we're gonna make it."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears, Roman hasn't said anything that romantic to her in a while and all she could do was take it all in. She reached up grabbed his face and pulled him in for another ardent kiss.

"I love you too, so much Roman...and...I trust you"

"Show me" he said, his voice thick with lust and his eyes deep with desire. And with that Kelly rolled over and got on top, ready to show her man just how much she loved him.

* * *

><p>Review :-)<p> 


	10. The game is over

**_Jessica_**

_So, I thought they were ignoring my messages, but I found out from a mutual friend that all these bitches had changed their numbers. They can't get rid of me, no matter how much they want to._

_I haven't spoken to him in weeks, he's not returning my calls and it's killing me. I truly thought he loved me, I thought he cared. Man is he good at being **the game**, and I'm constantly getting played and it's sickening._

_I may be many things, but a fool is not one of them. One advantage I've always had over people is how observant and attentive I am. I miss nothing and I hear absolutely everything. I've been this way since childhood, I mean it's not like I had a choice when I had a mother whose rules were be seen and not heard._

_In fact, I knew that my ex-lover was open to cheating on his wife- my friend- long before I knew he was open to having an affair with me. It was hard for me to accept that my lover was either still with his wife, trying to gain her trust and loyalty back or he had yet another mistress. Cause I for one was sure as hell not getting any extra time...or in other words..dick. At all, I haven't felt him inside of me in god knows when._

_And even when he was creeping with me, not once did he spend the night here with me, in the place that was supposed to be **our** home._

_My dinners? Eaten alone._

_My bed? Slept in alone._

_My house? Lived in alone._

_My life? **Alone. Alone. Alone.**_

_And quite frankly I was fucking sick and tired of it, I'm sick of the bullshit this man is putting me through. I was ready for what I was about to do and this time, no fucking turning back. No letting him talk me out of it, or buying me nice things to change my mind. Nah. Uh-uh. That shit was over and done._

_My first message to the ladies failed because my man was not here with me, he was no longer my man no more than he was before. He stayed in my bed a littler longer and fucked me a little harder and was filling me with nothing but lies, dick and empty promises._

_For the first time in this entire affair I felt like I was the one being used and that was a huge no-no. I finally got the memo, there would be no divorce. I was a mistress, his mistress and nothing more. Well, not anymore anyways._

_I'm done, I'm so done with my lover and I'm ready to reclaim my old life...back in Clements Hills, in the beautiful gated community that I once lived in a long time ago. I moved out when I found yet another man that I thought loved me, but he screwed me over as well and the only time I would ever go back was to see Stephanie and the rest of girls...and one of their husbands._

_But, I wanted a new life, and it was costing me a pretty penny to remodel that new house across from Stephanie, but hey, if you want quality, you gotta pay for it and besides I've always loved Clements Hills, I should have never left, especially not for some man._

_But I was going home._

_Bold move? Of course._

_Still, I knew I had some loose ends to tie once and for all. It's time for my ex friends to know just which one of their men had made me look just as foolish as them._

_Picking up my iPhone, I entered the new cell phone numbers of Stephanie, Rebecca and Kelly. Next my message. I already knew what I was sending, I wrote it weeks ago as a matter of fact._

_Without one moment to hesitate, I pressed SEND._

_There was no way I could just sit back and let him have his happily ever after- the one he'd promised me. Oh no. My ex-lover was going to pay for my broken heart._

* * *

><p>No more playing around, next chapter you find out, I <strong>promise<strong>. :-)...oh and um...**don't** let the bold print in the chapter fool you, haha :P


	11. No longer a secret

**A/N:Ok guys,I'm back! Couldn't update as fast as I wanted, stupid school lol. I had to make this chapter SUPER long because I promised you guys I'd tell you, boy did I have the urge to tease you and make you wait again lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

It's been a two weeks since Paul and Stephanie's last doctor visit, things haven't been good but they haven't been bad, they've been _ok_. They've seen worser days in their marriage and they've seen better. What will today bring, Good or bad?.

Stephanie stirred awake, hugging her plush pillows to her side as she stretch her curvaceous frame. She rolled over in the bed, looking at the peacefully sleeping face of her handsome husband. He shifted in his sleep and let out a little grunt. Stephanie's hand literally itched to stroke the side of his face, Stephanie jumped a little in surprise when Paul's eyes popped open and he was looking at her. Lying there. Waiting.

She knew what he wanted, but she couldn't give it to him. Stephanie refused to pretend that him going out of town for business wasn't a problem. "You all packed for your trip?" She asked, throwing the covers back and she rolled out of the bed before she hopped on top of him to straddle him because of the way he was looking at her.

"It's only for one night Stephanie" Paul said as he too started to get out of bed.

"Hmph" she grunted, reaching for the top of her dresser drawer for clean lingerie. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she knew that he was right behind her before he even touched her. Even with all the Jessica bullshit, the chemistry that they have never faded between them. **Never**.

"I'm gonna miss you babe. It's been a LONG time since I've slept without you, Stephanie." He said as he wrapped his huge arms around her tiny waist and pulled her back close to him.

Stephanie shivered as he pressed kisses to the base of her neck.

"Then don't go" she whispered.

Paul sighed. "Because you'll miss me or because you don't trust me?" He asked, the softness leaving his voice.

Stephanie stepped out of his embrace, saying nothing. It has been an ongoing argument since he told her about the lecture he was giving for up and coming lawyers at the law firm he used to work for in New York. She'd sulked, argued, bitched and moan. He was still going.

Stephanie was far from a fool, she called the firm and confirmed his part in the lecture serious. But was Jessica going to?

Stephanie walked onto the bathroom. Before she could close the door, Paul stepped in behind her. "I asked you to go with me, Stephanie," he said, his eyes locked onto her.

"And you know I have to do surgery today" she said, sitting down on the edge of their enormous black jacuzzi tub. "Just forget it. Just...whatever, Paul. Enjoy your trip and _your trick_"

"What the fuck!? I told you im innocent!"

"And you're also a lawyer, which means you _lie_ for a living, that's what lawyers stand for, LIEyer, LIEyer" she said mockingly

"Man to hell with this shit."

_WHAM_! The door slammed behind him.

Stephanie didn't emerge from the bathroom until after she showered and gotten through her morning ritual. She knew Paul was gone, the house was empty. His presence was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca and Shawn had just got done making love, it was the best and it had been a long time since they've been with each other in that capacity. Everything just felt so right when they were together, but after it was all done, every time he gave her that one last thrust before filling her, she just wished like hell that her body could use his seed to give them a child.

It pained Rebecca knowing that she couldn't give her husband another child. After a year of trying, Rebecca began to suspect her infertility and went to visit her gynecologist which confirmed her fears. That was the little, well huge secret that she was hiding from Shawn. She knew she couldn't hide it much longer because he brought it up every time after they were done.

She just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, or tell him about her past and the reason why having a son would be a little slim to none. But she knew one day that she would have to fess up, but today was just not that day.

She reached in her purse for her phone so she could check a E-Mail but the moment she opened it, a text popped up from an unknown number.

1-487-235-8696 was the number.

"Who the fuck?" She said as she opened it and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

In the past, Paul and Stephanie would never leave the house angry. Never. But fuck that, Stephanie didn't like the feeling of being played for a fool, especially by the man she loved and a woman who she considered to be a lifelong friend.

_Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzz_ _"I'm bossy, I'm the first girl to scream on the track, I switched up the beat of the drum, that's right, I parked all the boys in the yard and that's right I'm the one thats tattooed on his arm, I'm bossy, I'm the bitch y'all love to hate"_ played the ringtone of Stephanie's phone. She loved that song, it was by Kelis, and it represented everything that Stephanie was. A boss.

Stephanie shifted her eyes to the phone, hoping that it would be Paul calling to say he loved her and that he wasn't going to go. Stephanie ran across the room and snatched up her iPhone from the bed. Seeing her mothers number she felt a mix of disappointment and happiness.

"Hello beautiful" Stephanie said as she answered the phone, walking across the room and grabbing her favorite Armani perfume, Diamonds, and spraying it on herself.

"Hey sweetie, how is everything?" Her mom replied.

"Good" she lied. She knew her mom would pick up on it, so why did she even bother to lie?

"Mhm" her mom said sarcastically. "How's Paul, is he working?"

"He's fine, he went out of town for a lecture thingy" she said as she grabbed her car keys and brief case off the kitchen counter and headed out the door.

"You still think Paul is messing around with Jess?"

Stephanie shrugged as if her mom could see her. "I don't know mom,...but I do know that since that stupid message she sent that my marriage has been in so much trouble." She said getting into her Bentley convertible.

"Trusting him is a part of loving him, Stephanie"

Stephanie closed her eyes as she let her head fall back against the car seat, starring up at the sky. "Mommy, you always make things seem so simple, and they're not."

"And sometimes you young girls make shit more complicated than it needs to be. The advice I gave you before still stands. Do you remember it?"

How could she forget it?

_Either he's a no-good dog and doesn't deserve one tear shed over his ass, especially because of another woman...or it's not him and you're crying, stressing and ruining a great marriage for **nothing**._

Stephanie decided to rush her mom off the phone.

"Mommy, I'll call you back, I'm in the car and you know how you hate for me to be on the phone while I'm driving."

"Damn right" she replied. "Well call me when you get the chance, I love you"

"Love you to mommy, bye" Stephanie said as she hung up the phone, but before she could even place it down in the cup holder it begin to buzz like crazy and she saw that she had received a text from a number she didn't recognize.

"A text," she mumbled

**To: 1-487-394-6976**

**From:1-487-235-8696**

**Let's talk, ASAP, it's time for this shit to finally be known.**

**I'm woman enough to admit I was wrong, your man is not the man for me. Not at all. Want the truth? Meet me at "our spot" around 1:30 for lunch. It's on me.**

"Jessica"!" Stephanie said aloud to herself, she didnt know how much of this shit she could take.

**FUCK A MEETING! Just tell me now bitch. **

Stephanie replied as she angrily pecked at her keyboard before pressing send.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

_I received Jessica's text, but I'm not about to let this bitch ruin my day. Kelly thought to herself._

She and Roman had plans to go out and soak up the sun on the beach, actually they were going to stay for a week. They decided that they needed some time together. Since they didn't go on their annual trip like the years before, they decided to take one week off and settled for the beach here instead.

"You all packed up and ready to go babe?" Roman said as he walked into their bedroom and leaned up against the wooden frame.

"Yeah, can you grab my bag for me?"

"Sure" he said as he walked over and grabbed her suitcase

"Oh, and that one too and the little one next to it"

"Babe, we're only stay for a week, we're not moving in" he said as he chuckled.

"I know, but a girl can never be too prepared ya know"

"I see"

Just then her phone buzzed again, figuring it was Jessica she just let it ring.

"Babe, your phone is going crazy" he said pointing to it.

She walked over there and opened the text. "Why is she sending me this?" She whispered as she read the text over and over. It was just like the last one.

"Something wrong babe?"

"Nope." She lied as she held up the phone and threw it across the room and it shattered.

"Umm, Whatcha doing?" Roman asked as he tried to figure out why she just did that.

"We want peace and quiet while we're away, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, how about we get some" she walked over to him and took his phone out of his pocket and removed the battery from the blackberry. "No phones, period. We either leave them here or in my case, break them" she said with a smile

"But what if we need to know something important"

"We'll get some little pre-paid phones on the way there and give the number only to people who'll need it most like family and stuff"

"Ahh, I see, well I'm ok with that" he said as he grabbed the rest of her bags and went to load them in the car.

Kelly wasnt expecting that, she thought he'd fight tooth and nail for his phone because he's done it before. This only gave her more confirmation that it wasn't her husband that was the cheater. She looked around at her phone and the broken pieces scattered across the floor and smiled as she walked out the door.

But little did she know that she'd need that phone later to receive a very important call.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

As Stephanie put her gloves on and walked down the hall for surgery, she forced herself not to think about Paul. She didn't want anything going wrong because of him, she didnt trust him as far as she could see his ass. _And put my foot so far up Jessica's ass that I don't see it_. She thought.

As soon as Stephanie finished her surgery, she hopped into her Bentley and headed to Mosac, the restaurant where she and Rebecca, Kelly and that slut Jessica used to all hang out before this shit happened.

The surgery was successful thank god and her patient would be just fine, but all the while all she could think of was Jessica.

_Was this another game?_

_Would she even show up?_

_Did Rebecca and Kelly get the message too?_

_Was she going to find out that her husband was having an affair?_

Stephanie had made it from the hospital to the Mosac in record time. She grabbed her cell phone and hopped out.

"Good afternoon, " said Tony, the valet, before he hopped in the car and drove it to the parking lot.

She gave him a polite smile and walked into the restaurant. She started to call Paul, but decided against it.

_Nah, I'll let this shit play out first_, she thought as she lifted the Fendi tote onto her shoulder.

_What if Jessica is laying up with Paul and playing me for the fool sitting at the restaurant?_

As she walked further into the restaurant, Stephanie pulled out her phone and dialed the number Jessica used to send her the text. She had tried it twice before but Jessica never answered it.

"Hello Stephanie"

Her feet froze at the sound of Jessica's voice.

"Bitch, where are you?" Stephanie replied coldly

"Nice dress, white always did look great on you. Come on in"

_Click!_

Stephanie's heart hammered as her ocean blue eyes glazed around the restaurant looking for any sign of Jessica. She took her sunglasses out and put them on to cover her eyes, this bitch didn't deserve to know how she was feeling or what she was thinking.

"Welcome back to the Mosac , it's been a while since we've seen you" said Mr. Zico as he greeted her with a slight bow, showing his balding head.

"Thank you Mr. Zico, I've missed it here"

_Where is this bitch?_ Stephanie thought as she glanced around the restaurant once again.

"Right this way, Ms. Warren is waiting for you" as she followed him, she eyed the very table where she, Rebecca and Kelly had been sitting when they all received the same e-mail from Jessica. Stephanie came to a stop, next to the empty table.

"Mr. Zico" Stephanie called out softly as he turned around. "I'll be sitting here. Please ask the rest of the party to join me" she said as she took a seat at the edge of the booth where she would normally sit.

_Might as well end this bulllshit where it started for me, Rebecca and Kelly._

"I'll be right back" he said as he hurried off.

Stephanie didnt like that her back was to a portion of the restaurant, so she shifted in her seat so she could see everything and everyone. When emerged from the rear of the restaurant, Stephanie laid eyes on Jessica and it took every muscle and bone in her body to remain seated. Stephanie had never wanted to slap the taste out of someone's mouth so badly.

Jessica sat down in the seat across from Stephanie and took off her shades and starred her right in the eyes. Before Stephanie left the hospital she promised herself not to let Jessica leave without getting any answers. Enough was enough.

"That will be all" Jessica said as she sat her clutch on the table, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, _Mister_ Zico" Stephanie said with emphasis, taking her eyes off of Jessica long enough to smile up at him. He smiled and walked away.

"How have you been Stephanie?"

"Trick, don't play games with me, you've know me long enough to know that I'm not in the mood for no bulllshit. Now, are you fucking my husband?"

Jessica's eyes shifted left and right like she was concerned that someone had overheard Stephanie. "I thought doing this in a public place would erase the opportunity to be so vulgar and loud, Stephanie"

Stephanie jumped to her feet. "No bitch, you thought it would erase the chance for me to whoop that ass"

Jessica held up her hands. "Sit down, Stephanie," she said calmly. "Paul is not- was not- my lover"

Stephanie felt a wave of relief as she sat back down. "So who is Jess?"

"Well, I really wanted all of you here, but Rebecca didn't want to meet and Kelly never answered me. Look, I just wanted you guys to know that I fell in love, plain and simple"

Stephanie eyes brows furrowed as she pierced Jessica with her eyes and snarled at her. "In love? In lust, must be. If you're so in love then why didnt your shit work ? Rebecca and Kelly are still with their husbands, so if he _loved you_, if he _chose you_, if he _couldn't get enough enough of you_...then why the hell ain't he _**with**__ you_?"

The look of surprise on Jessica's face was hard to miss.

"Oh, you didn't know that? Recognize when you're nothing but a sideline ho, a hit it and quit it, a nut buster Jessica"

Jessica's face shaped with anger.

"I had no idea that you were so...childish, sneaky and manipulative and such a cold hearted bitch" Stephanie continued. "Did you have any idea the effect that your stupid ass had on all of our lives or you just didnt give a shit?"

Jessica eyed Stephanie with defiance. "You bitches all deserved it"

"What?" Stephanie snapped, ready to jump to her feet again.

Jessica smirked. "My _friends_. None of you trusted me once Eric had left me for another woman, hell you didn't trust me anyway. Every woman in the neighborhood clutched to their husbands arms a little tighter when I walked bye, or if I had a innocent conversation with their husbands. Everyone began to treat me like a whore **everyone**...including you three"

Stephanie waved her hand dismissively. "Bullshit"

"Please. I noticed every little thing you all did. Little comments, little side eyes" Jessica's short lived laughed that was filled with bitterness. "But I never expected that from you three"

Stephanie balled her fist up and slammed it so hard on the table that the silverware shook. "So, you prove to be trusted by sleeping with one of our husbands and planning to run away with him?" Stephanie asked bluntly. "Bitch, you're crazy"

Jessica's eyes flashed. "Crazy is lying to your husband about being able to have children, or almost having an affair with your pool boy while your husband was away on business or in _your_ case, Stephanie, stealing money from the husband who busted his ass to give you everything"

Stephanie thought of all the hell she had put Paul through, accusing him, arguing with him, searching through his dirty clothes and cell phone while he slept, following him to make sure he was where he said he'd be. Damn near ruining her marriage because of this delusional bitch. As if the guilt of keeping that time before they were rich where she took money from his account that he desperately needed at the time, so she could run off and play shop with the other rich wives and pretend she had what they had. Or when she would just take money in general for selfish reasons. And he never once questioned that it was her because he **trusted** her. But the moment she became a doctor she paid back every penny, in sex and cash. He never knew a thing.

"I cannot believe you tryna be a big and bold bitch, I ought to slap the shit out of your crazy ass"

Jessica smirked as she reached into her clutch and pulled out her cell. "I'm moving back to Clements Hills...right across from you actually, and I'd advise you all get ready"

Stephanie snarled as she thought about the house that was being done across the street, it's gonna take every bone in her body not to soak the bitch in gasoline, light it, and watch it burn to ground.

"Are you serious?"

Jessica sat her phone down. "Very"

"Still playing games Jessica?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which husband?" Stephanie asked.

"I already told you, not yours, so don't worry about it"

The waiter walked over and sat two classes of ice cold water on the table before walking away. Stephanie's eyes shifted to Jessica's phone and she reached across and grabbed it so fast that Jessica didn't have time to react.

Jessica reached across the table to grab it back but Stephanie smacked the shit out of it and grabbed Jessica's wrist . "Bitch, touch me or this phone again and I will lay your ass out...and you _know_ I **will**" Stephanie warned.

Stephanie let go of her wrist and scrolled through the phone seeing the same number over and over again and she recognized it. She opened a text and her mouth fell open as she saw a picture of a mans dick. It was way more of her friends husband that she needed to see. Stephanie stood up and in a flash threw the phone like a fast pitched ball. It struck Jessica square in eye, sending her head flying back from the impact.

"OW!" Jessica cried out, her sophisticated composure was now gone. A collective gasp of shock came from everyone in the restaurant. Stephanie took her right hand and backhanded the shit out of Jessica, hitting her so hard that she fell out of her seat. She then kicked Jessica dead in the face again, grabbing Jessica by her shirt, Stephanie balled her hand into a fist and got ready to punch her, but could do nothing as Mr. Zico stepped In front of her and gently pushed her back.

"Ms. Warren and Mrs. Levesque, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, you're welcome to come back at another time..._separately_"

Stephanie turned and saw that all eyes were on them. Paul was very well know and a scene like this would embarrass him. _Especially I dragged this bitch around the restaurant._

She eyed Jessica once more. "You know, I really thought I would beat your ass the moment I saw you, but now I know that you're not even worth it. Just a sad lonely bitch who couldn't stand to see her friends happy because your husband left you" Stephanie then turned to "I apologize, it won't happen again" she said as she grabbed her purse, put on her shades and walked out with her head held high as if she didnt just smack a bitch in the head with a phone and slap her so hard she lost balance.

As soon as she was in her car she wanted to-**had** to- apologize to Paul. Her marriage was in shit because she chose to believe a slut over her husband. It went straight to voicemail. She was just about to pull off when she saw Jessica step out of the restaurant clutching the arm of the busboy, looking left and right like she was afraid that Stephanie would pop out at any given moment and tear-that ass up.

"Punk bitch" Stephanie muttered as she drove off. When Stephanie came to a red light, she pulled out her phone and dialed her friend. It went to voicemail. "Hey look, we need to talk, it's very important. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca waited at Stephanie house, they haven't really spoken to each other since all this stuff went down and it would be nice to talk to her friend again.

Stephanie pulled up and got out of the car. "Hey Rebecca" she said as she gave her a warm hug. "It's been a while"

"Sure has" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Come on, lets go in"

After catching up for a bit, Stephanie decided to let the cat out of the bag.

"So, did you get a invite to Jessica's lunch?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go. Did you?"

"Yep, and this bitch is moving back here, thats her house being built acorss from us"

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm"

"So what happened?"

"well, I'm happy to admit that it's not my husband...or yours"

Rebecca gasped. "Tell me **_everything_**"

"Girl, you won't believe _this_ shit..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Satisfied<strong>? :-)**

**Authors note:**

Ok, imma take a break from this story, it took waaaay too long to write this part, I'll get back on it in about two or three days :P


	12. We have something to tell you

**Authors Note**: _*ducks behind tree* ok, I know, I know, yes I'm late lol, but I had no choice when my stupid English teacher decided out of the blue sky that she wanted a freaking research paper done in one day!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca <strong>

"So Roman is the one with the dirty dick!?" Rebecca gasped

"mmm hmm, yes girl"

"And that bitch is really gonna come back, like seriously?"

"Yuuup"

"So what are we gonna do Steph?"

Stephanie starred at Rebecca like she was crazy. "Ummmm" she said sarcastically "tell her of course"

"But she'll be heartbroken"

"We would be too if it was our husbands, but it's best that she knows"

"True"

"I mean, she and Roman are off somewhere at the beach and he's probably telling her all sorts of lies and shit"

"Yeah, all laid up with the man that's been screwing our friend..well _ex_ friend" Rebecca said shaking her head.

"Rebecca,"

"Yes?"

"I've screwed up so much with Paul because of that bitch and Roman"

"Me too"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said softly as she put her head down but quickly lifted it, "but things seem to be going great for us now, and it most definitely will continue in that route now that I know my husband isn't a cheater."

Stephanie chuckled "boy do I have _LOTS_ of making up to do."

"Well anyway, now that we know who the culprit is, what shall we do?" Asked Rebecca

"We wait" replied Stephanie

"For what?" Rebecca asked puzzled.

"For everything to unfold" Stephanie said as she looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly <strong>

Kelly rolled out of bed with a smile as she walked to the shower and turned the water on. As she walked by the mirror, she stopped to take a look at herself, she was glowing. Everything about this trip had been absolutely wonderful, the beach, the room service, and of course Roman.

They had just got done making love for the 4th or 5th time, she couldn't even keep count, everything was just amazing. She smiled as she took a quick glance over in his direction and watched as he slept.

"You're so cute when you're asleep" she whispered as she watched him. Her smile soon faded as she thought about Jessica ever being the woman to sleep with her husband, it made her stomach clench at the thought.. But she quickly snapped out of the thought of that and hopped into the shower.

Kelly was enjoying the warmth of the water as it hit her body while she took her shower, she jumped a little when she felt hands wrap around her waist and a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey you" she said as she leaned back into him.

"Hey yourself" he said, his voice still very full with sleep

"I guess I really did a number on you huh?" Kelly asked as she chuckled

"I guess so" he replied with a smile.

After their shower, they decided to take a walk along the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie <strong>

"Stephanie we really shouldn't be doing this!"

"The hell we shouldn't" Stephanie snapped as she grabbed Rebecca's hand and led her to the door.

_*Knock,knock,knock*_

"I'm coming!" Said a voice from inside

"what happened to waiting for things to unfold!?"

"Rebecca" Stephanie sighed, "you know Im not patient"

"Lets just make a run for it!" Rebecca said nervously

"Shut up" Stephanie said letting go of Rebecca's hand to slap her arm, then grabbing hold of her hand again as If she were a child. "If this was you, you'd wanna know to"

The door opened.

"...what are you guys doing here?"

"Well damn, hello to you to" Stephanie said as she and Rebecca stepped inside

"Im sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, it's just I wasn't expecting to see you guys, how did you know where I was?"

"We called your mom and she coughed up your address" Stephanie said with a smile as she sat down on the sofa, still holding Rebecca's hand

"Um, Steph, why are you holding her hand?" she asked curiously

Stephanie glanced over at Rebecca and then back to the woman. "Lets just say, this one likes to take off and run away from me, especially when she knows I have on my good heels and can't catch her ass"

"Sorry" Rebecca said softly "I got nervous"

"About what?" The woman asked

Stephanie looked at Rebecca and then took a deep breath. "Kelly, sit down...we have something we **_have_** to tell you"


	13. He's gonna pay

**Jessica**

_For me, my face is everything, it represents me, so the fact that I wasn't too pleased at the kiwi-sized lump on my forehead and huge black eye is a fucking understatement. In the few hours since that bitch attacked me, it had only gotten worse. I brushed back my soft bangs to lightly stroke the lump with my fingertips. "Stupid bitch" I swore, thinking of the embarrassing scene Stephanie had caused in the restaurant. _

_I understood their anger; I just didnt give a fuck about it. Still, Stephanie was an intelligent woman, but that "fuck with me, and I'll fuck you up" attitude she had was there and I knew it. I should have expected nothing less and had my guard up. I flinched as Stephanie's mocking words came back to me,_

_"So if he **loved** you, if he **chose** you, if he **couldn't get enough of you**...then why the hell ain't he **with** you?"_

_there was truth there. A truth that pained me deeply. The man I loved didnt love me enough, I'd made the right decision. I had moved on. We were over. _

_But I still thought about him, and back to the time when we first locked eyes. From that one moment, our awareness of each other changed; Roman's touch or look warmed me, our chemistry- that unseen connection between two people- had always been intense. Emotional. Electrifying, undeniable. _

_But now it was all gone, why? Because he decided he got bored with playing house and ran back home to his little bitch. I didn't like the fact that I had got played, and for that, Roman **would** pay._


	14. My marriage was all a lie

Kelly didn't like where this was going, but she sat down anyways.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked

"Rom-" Stephanie started but was cut off by Rebecca

"Such a nice place you have here, where did you get the curtains?" Rebecca asked

Stephanie pinched Rebecca.

"Ow!" Rebecca cried out in pain

"Stop the bullshit Rebecca, she has to know. Now as I was saying, Ro-...well damn, where did you get these curtains they are nice" Stephanie said as she looked at them.

"Forget the damn curtains you two! and tell me what's going on!" A confused Kelly cried out.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry girl. Um, where is Roman?" Stephanie asked.

"He left to go to the gym, why?" Kelly replied.

"Good. Because there's something you should know about him" Stephanie replied.

"What?" Kelly said as she stood up

"Now don't shoot the messengers!" Rebecca cut in "but.."

"But what?" Kelly asked

"But, just know we've come here with bad news, but with the _best_ intentions" Rebecca replied "And.."

"And what?, just spit it out Rebecca" Kelly snapped

"And..umm..Stephanie you tell her!"

"Have a seat Kelly" Stephanie said softly

"I'm fine standing"

"Ok." Stephanie said "yo man has a dirty dick"

"Huh?" Kelly replied confused

"Got that cheese dick"

"The fuck?" Rebecca replied

"Damn you bitches stupid" Stephanie said

"You're talking stupid" Rebecca whispered

"I heard that" Stephanie said as she pinched Rebecca again

"OW!" Rebecca cried out in pain as Stephanie laughed and mocked her

"That's what yo ass get for having such a smart ass mouth" Stephanie said with a smirk.

"Stephanie! Stop abusing Rebecca and just tell me what the hell is going on"

"Yes, please stop abusing me" Rebecca said as she moved to the other couch

"Get back here" Stephanie said as she pointed to the seat next to her

"No, you're mean" Rebecca said softly as she rubbed her arm

"You talking back?" Stephanie snapped

"STEPHANIE!" Kelly yelled

"Oh, sorry girl" Stephanie said "well basically, we're here because Roman is the one who has.."

Kelly held her hand up. "I know" she said softly

Rebecca and Stephanie looked at each other

"You do?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah"

"Well, how did you find out?"

"He told me"

"Wow" Stephanie said cutting in, "well, how are you taking it?"

"Just fine"

"Really?" They asked in unison

"Yeah, we needed a change of scenery and moving to California might give us that, so I wasn't shocked or anything when he told me he we were moving, but we're gonna keep our house here in Atlanta, you know, for when we want to come back again or something. Don't worry, I wasn't gonna just up and leave you guys, I would have told you"

Stephanie and Rebecca stared at one another once again

"Ummmmm, Kelly?" Stephanie said

"Yes?"

"The fuck is you talking about?"

"The house"

"Oh" Rebecca cut in

"Wait, what were _you_ talking about? What were you guys going to say? I thought you came here to talk me out of moving, I figured that Roman told one of the guys and they told you which is why you're here"

"No" Rebecca said

"Then why?" Asked Kelly

"Stephanie met with Jessica"

Kelly arched a brow as she waved her hand dismissively. "I ignored it. I was...busy at the time and I've moved on from it. I know it's not Roman because.."

The rest of her words faded as she zoned in on the faces of her friends. Stephanie and Rebecca were quiet as they stared at one another and then back at Kelly. Kelly's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. Kelly frowned so deeply she swore she could see her eyebrows lowered in front of her eyes. She felt like someone had kicked her square in the gut.

_Oh. Hell. No._

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Are you...are you...here to tell me..._me_...that it was Roman? Seriously? Seriously!?"

Stephanie stood up and took Kelly's hand in hers as she nodded. "I snatched her phone and his numbers- house, cell, all of them- were in her phone. There was a picture text from his cell number and I saw way more of Roman than I needed to see ever. E-_ver_. Okay?"

"Stephanie" Rebecca snapped, standing up to wrap an arm around Kelly's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kelly"

Kelly shifted and freed herself of their embrace. She closed her eyes as anger nearly consumed her like fire from the very gates of hell.

"Kelly, I know you loved Roman very much" Rebecca began.

Kelly whirled on them. They both stepped back at the look on her face.

"Loved him? It was more than love Rebecca, but ya know what? I'm not even pissed that he did it"

"What?" Rebecca and Stephanie gasped in unison.

Kelly felt like she was standing deep in the midst of an emotional tornado. "I couldn't care less that Roman fucked Jessica and lied about their friendship. I'm furious that he treated me like shit on his shoes for fucking James one time-"

"So y'all _DID_ fuck!?" Stephanie asked. "I knew it didn't take that long to clean pools" Stephanie added as she chuckled.

Kelly ignored her. "One time. One time," she stressed, tears filling her eyes, "y'all don't know what I went through. What I put myself through to make my marriage work, you don't know how he treated me, and the names he would call me, basically every disgusting and degrading thing in the book. That's what killed our love for the longest time, but then things got back on track and it seemed like we were both fighting for our marriage, more so me than him, and now I find out that the whole time I was fighting and dealing and pretending for..._for nothing?_"

Kelly felt her entire body shake and tears of anger and frustration raced down her cheek, she thought she wouldn't care, she thought it wouldn't matter. "I fought hard, I begged, I pleaded, I felt so guilty, I let myself be degraded for his forgiveness and...and...and- and the whole time he's fucking Jessica. Like, are you fucking kidding me right now?"

_Click!_

They all heard the door unlock

"Babe, I'm home"

Rebecca and Stephanie stared at each other

"Oh my god" Rebecca said

"Ohh shiiiit" Stephanie said.

Roman walked in and placed his gym bag down and glanced up and was shocked to see Stephanie and Rebecca, _what the hell are they doing here? _he thought.

"Stephanie, Rebecca, nice to see you"

"Mmmhmm" Stephanie muttered

Roman looked at her strangely and then back at Kelly, she looked like she had been crying and she also looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Babe? Is there something wrong?" He asked

Kelly cleared her throat. "Girls, would you mind leaving us for a moment" she said calmly

"You don't have to tell me twice" Rebecca said as she hurried out the front door.

"Well, well, _well_" Stephanie said as she walked slowly towards the door.

"Nice dress Stephanie" Roman said sarcastically as she he looked at her

"Thank you" she said as she straighten out a few wrinkles. "ya know, I only get dressed up for two occasions, weddings and funerals...wonder what I'm dressed for _today_"

Roman stared at her curiously

"Yeah, Roman, you sho'll look _casket_ sharp" she said as she laughed as she walked towards the door.

Roman shook his head and turned around to direct his attention back towards Kelly, not realizing what was about to happen.


	15. I'm free of you

**A/N: Sorry for the late update you guys, I was gonna do it like 2-3 days ago, but one of the days I got lazy and the other I had to study. School comes first...especially when you have the grade I currently have in physics...woo! Not pretty .**

* * *

><p>As soon as Roman turned around, Kelly landed a hard punch to his jaw. He stumbled back, more in surprise than from the actual weight of her blow.<p>

"After every degrading and disgusting thing you've done to me and called me, after all the shit you put me through, punishing me for _my_ affair, you were the bastard fucking Jesscia?" She roared.

"No! Kelly don't do this" Rebecca said as she caught wind of what was going on right before Stephanie could close the door.

Kelly turned around to see the door still slightly opened and Rebecca and Stephanie standing there watching. "Thanks for everything you guys have done, but I got this. I'll be with you in just a second" Kelly said as she walked over to the door, firmly closing it in their faces.

Her eyes blazed like the fiery bowels of hell as she turned to face him. "After all the shit you put me through, you were the bastard cheating with Jessica? After all of your lies that you two were _just friends_? After your bullshit that you would never fuck a whore like her huh? She roared. "You were the low down, deceiving, conniving, underhanded son of a bitch?"

Roman shook his head calmly as he watched her closely. "That's a lie, Kelly, and you know it. Your friends are just trying to fuck up what we have"

"No, our bullshit marriage was a lie. From the beginning it was a lie, everything about it was a lie." Kelly said as she crossed her arms over her chest to keep herself from striking him again as she eyed the man she'd once thought she loved.

Roman slid his hands into the pocket of his basketball shorts. "There's no way Jessica told you that and if she did she's a liar," he said, his voice and stance hardening. "I don't have time for this foolishness. Our marriage doesn't have time for it. I mean, why are you believing Stephanie of all people, are you crazy?"

Kelly's chest began to fill with hysterical laughter that she couldn't hold back. As it spilled from her mouth she began to wonder if she was losing her mind, the way he strangely eyed her, she knew he wondered the same thing.

"No, motherfucker. No. I'm not a damn thing but free of your ass"

"You knew I didn't believe in divorce going in and nothing has changed. I'm not getting a divorce. I don't want one, my faith does not allow for one, if it did I would have divorced you after your affair...but I didn't," Roman said plainly, turning to walk out of the living room and toward the kitchen.

Kelly's anger soared, "if I knew that for the first few years of our life that the sex was going to be dry as dust, I wouldn't have married you," she yelled behind him. "And I wouldn't have cheated on your ass"

He froze.

She steeled herself, she wanted to hurt him, anger him, and get more of the truth from him. He turned to look at her. His square and handsome face was cold and hard, cloaked by that hate-filled mask that she had come to find familiar in the days of her affair.

"Don't make excuses for being a slut, Kelly"

"And don't make excuses for the sadistic sex freak that you are, pervert"

Roman nodded as if they dueled and he acknowledged her strike. "Our marital bed was not your problem, it was your fault"

That stung, but Kelly literally shrugged off the insult. "I was a virgin. A clean slate for you to teach and to mold. You failed, you didn't step up to the challenge. You didn't get the job done."

Kelly arched a brow, chuckling as she thought of the passion that James, the sexy 24 year old pool boy with the 6 pack abs had gave her. Technically, he wasn't the pool boy, his father owned the company that had people clean for the rich and famous. He was just there as a supervisor to make sure his crew did as they were supposed to. But she could never help but notice how hot he was when he would take off his shirt and hop in her pool to show the younger guys how it was done. And the way he would look at her would literally give her goosebumps.

"I thought it was my fault too" she continued "..._until_ another man with more skill made me come...for the _very_ **first** time in my life."

Roman nodded again. Another acknowledgment. "It's funny, the sex didnt get interesting until I fucked you like the whore you are."

The gloves were off.

"I think I owe Jessica thanks actually, because I thought your ass was a closet homosexual looking for a woman to be your mustache as your cover." She eyed him up and down "I wonder if any of those guys you spend so much time with at the gym ever brought the little fag out in you"

Quicker than the snap of a finger, Roman took two large steps and grabbed Kelly by the throat, slamming her back against the door so hard that it jarred the mirror from the adjacent wall, sending it crashing to the floor. "Don't say that. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about" he ground out through clenched teeth.

As she struggled to kick at him and free his hands from her neck, Kelly managed to choke out the words "g..g...getting a little defensive...aren't w..we? It must be tr..true" she said with a slight smirk which only pissed Roman off even more.

_Boom-boom-boom_.

"KELLY! Open this door, what's going on in there?" Stephanie roared from the outside.

"Yeah! What's going on!" Rebecca chipped in

Kelly brought her hands up and scratched at his face as she fought to get out the words, "let me go, bitch."

"Take it back" he demanded, not even flinching from the long scratch down the side of his face. "Take it back"

_Boom-boom-boom._

"Open this damn door or I'm calling the police!" Rebecca yelled

"Open this fucking door before I knock it down!" Stephanie yelled.

Suddenly she was free and she shoved Roman in the chest and punched him one good time in his face, landed it right on his eye. "If you ever put your hands on me again I will have you thrown in jail," she told him, her throat hoarse from the pressure of his hands.

Roman sneered. "I gave as good as I got."

"So Jessica got better?" She snapped at him.

"She gave better!" He shot back, instantly looking like he regretted his words.

Kelly clapped sarcastically. "Thank you for your honesty," she said opening the door. "You'll be hearing from my attorney"

He grabbed her arm gently "Kelly"

Stephanie and Rebecca turned to look at them.

"Kelly are you okay?" Rebecca asked, her eyes dropping down to Romans hand grasping her upper arm and then to the dark bruises already forming on her throat. "Let her arm go, Roman...**now**" she warned, her eyes hardening.

"Yeah, let her go motherfucker before I slice yo ass up" Stephanie said pulling out her pocket knife and pointing it at him.

Kelly whirled on him, pulling her arm free and slapping him across the cheek in one fluid anger-filled motion.

_WHAP!_

Rebecca gasped sharply. Stephanie laughed.

"How long, huh? How long were you screwing Jessica behind my back? Huh? How long?" She asked him coldly, her eyes blazing as her fists clenched and unclenched.

Roman just slid his hands into the pocket of his shorts, his expression blank. "I love you Kelly, and I'm going to prove that to you"

Kelly's anger dissipated and her confusion and disbelief reigned at how quickly he slipped into the charade in front of Stephanie and Rebecca. Standing there like a stream of blood wasnt running down the side of his face and dripping onto his white shirt. Who was this man she'd married? Tears filled her eyes.

"You're crazy, and I thank God that I am free of you" Kelly said as she turned and welcomed the arms of her friends as they walked out of the door and away from the man that she knew was a stranger to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I'll probably update again later tonight, if I don't, then I definitely will tomorrow :-)<strong>


	16. Problems

**Yeah, sorry about the wait, better late than never right? :-)**

* * *

><p>Rebecca gladly accepted the glass of red sangria Stephanie handed her and Kelly. Truly she wanted-needed- something more. Something stronger that would numb the pain and not just serve as a cute summer refreshment for three friends reconnecting.<p>

"Stephanie, do you have a mirror?" Kelly asked, gently touching the tender bruises on her neck with her finger tips.

"Sure do. I'll go get it." Stephanie said as she walked into the kitchen from where they sat on the deck at the rear end of the house. Stephanie came back with the mirror in one hand and the pitcher of Sangria in the other and handed the mirror to Kelly, "here ya go" she said while she refreshed Rebecca's glass. "I've been trying to call Paul, but I guess his phone is off"

Rebecca eyed Stephanie over the rim of her wine goblet, "why didnt you tell us the truth?"

Stephanie shrugged, "pride and stupidity"

"I thought you and Paul had the perfect marriage," Rebecca said

Stephanie shook her head. "We gave the perfect performance"

"No worries now huh?" Kelly said

"I will never sleep, trust and believe that, but I do owe him an apology for this Jessica bullshit. Hell, I'm still not sure if he'll forgive me when he believes I should have trusted him."

"That is lightweight compared to me and Roman" Kelly said, studying the bruises on her neck in the mirror.

Rebecca took the whole goblet to the head in one gulp, drawing Stephanie's and Kelly's questioning stares. "What?, walk in these size tens and then judge me," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wicker chaise lounge.

"Well at least you didn't push your husband into the arms of another woman" Kelly said.

Stephanie held up her hands. "But that's not your fault or your issue, it's Roman's. you did nothing wrong and he shoulda dealt with whatever issues y'all were having and gotten to the root of the problem and **maybe** just maybe he wouldn't have went to Jessica"

Kelly smiled. "That therapy is something, huh?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Now that the mystery is solved I'm ready to throw up a deuce to the therapy, but I did learn that there's a reason for everything"

Rebecca looked off in the distance. "Sometimes I feel like my life is a movie and I'm just somebody waiting along with all the moviegoers to see how it all turns out." She said as she thought about the bottle of tequila stashed away under her mattress . She licked her lips as she craved a drink. The sangria just wasnt cutting it.

"Well, my life went from good to shit from this romantic love story to a fucking horror show in a matter of minutes." Kelly said

"Are you going to file for divorce?" Rebecca asked

Kelly shrugged. "Honestly, despite what I said...my mind hasn't even gotten that far yet."

Stephanie sat up in her chair and looked at Kelly like she was crazy. "You're thinking about taking Roman back, Kelly? Hell to the no. The fuck is wrong with you!?"

As Rebecca watched, her thirst for tequila grew. "You're wrong, Stephanie. Don't ever say what you will or will not take or do or say because you never know until you're in the position to decide," Rebecca said as reached over and patted Kelly's hand, "it's your marriage, your pain, your decision."

"Wow. I know you're not coming in with the holier-than-thou, forgive-and-forget, marriage-is-til-death crap?" Stephanie snapped

"And I know you're not sitting on your high horse pushing your opinion on other people like she doesn't have a mind of her own?" Rebecca snapped back

Kelly held up her hands. "Ladies, we just rediscovered our friendship, please don't ruin it, because we need each other more than ever," Kelly admitted, her voice hoarse with emotion.

Stephanie and Rebecca nodded in agreement

"You're right, we shouldn't be mean to one another," Stephanie said taking a deep breath "Rebecca?"

"Yes" Rebecca answered softly

"Get your ass over here so I can pinch you"

"No" Rebecca said getting up and moving to another chair

"Stephaniiee" Kelly teased softly

"Sorry" Stephanie said looking down then back up. "But seriously...come over here" Stephanie said making her index and and thumb finger clamp together like claws.

They laughed as Rebecca rose to her feet, unable to fight the desire brewing in her. "Bathroom break," she said, moving across the deck to enter the house.

She didnt go through the kitchen and down the hall to the half bathroom. Instead, she made her way to the living room and grabbed a bottle of gin from the built-in bar. Rebecca had barely unscrewed the cap before she titled the bottle up and took a deep swig from it. Once, twice, three times. Wincing at the burn of the liquor down her throat, she quickly screwed the cap back on as she welcomed the familiar warmth of the liquor.

"Take the edge off a little bit," she whispered to herself as she set the bottle back down.

Rebecca then made her way to the bathroom, securely closing the door before she plopped down onto the commode, she didnt bother with turning on the light, welcoming the cool darkness and the quiet as she waited for the effects of the liquor to kick in.

Kelly sat back in the chair and closed her eyes as Stephanie left to go check on Rebecca. She just wished that the day would end already. She didnt want to hear her friends analyzing why her husband had fucked another woman, a woman who was supposed to be her friend. She didnt want to hear that she was a fool because she hadn't already run to a divorce attorney. She wanted to get drunk a little bit, then go home and go to sleep. In her dreams, Roman hadn't fucked her over, in her dreams she was happy, in her dreams all her drama was forgotten.

Rebecca bent over, pressing her elbows in her knees, as she rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. One thing kept fucking with her though. Why did the concept of not having anymore children bother her so much?. I mean, was it so bad just to have one child? Did it even really matter? She had so many problems going on in her life. And the fact that she was was a secret alcoholic was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update again either by tonight or tomorrow but no promises :-)<strong>


	17. Going through the motions

**Jessica**

_Click!_

_At the sound of the front door latch, I looked up in the mirror just as my lover walked into my bedroom. "My guard up and my locks changed," I thought as he walked over to stand behind me. I was naked and fresh from a shower, but I didn't bother to cover my body from his eyes. He has already seen and tasted everything on me._

_I paused, waiting for that familiar thrill I got from his call, his touch, his very presence. I had love this man. I had given up a lot to have him, but his lies and not following through on our plans had caused my love to fade._

_Once again, Stephanie's bitter and mocking words came to play in my mind yet again, I just couldn't seem to shake them from existence. _

_"So if he **loved** you, if he **chose** you, if he **couldn't get enough of you**...then why the hell ain't he **with** you?"_

_I flinched as I thought about it._

_I stroked him with my eyes, not missing his troubled expression, black eye or the thick red scratch going down the side of his face. "Can I assume Stephanie ran back like the little bitch that she is to tell Kelly about us?" I asked, calmly smoothing my bangs down into place even thought I felt my nervousness rise._

_He nodded and continued to stare at me with the most intensely dark eyes._

_Turning on the padded bench to face him, I tilted my head up. "If you're this disturbed- or whatever it is you are- about Kelly, then why did you tie my life up for all this time with promises you had **no** intention of keeping? Why did you like to me, Roman?"_

_His jaw clenched. "She is my wife," he stressed._

_I smiled softly. Sadly. Perhaps even bitterly. His words tore my heart and my soul to shreds. "and I was the friend and the love of your life..Remember?"_

_"I...love you Jessica, and you know it..but-"_

_"But what?" I asked_

_"I love her more" he said softly, I could barely make out what he said. "But that doesn't affect my feelings for you, I really **did** love you"_

_I shook my head, looking away from him. "Not enough because you never really were here in this relationship with me. I was falling in love with a storyline, with lies, with a man who knew he had no intention of leaving his wife."_

_"I don't want to lose you Jessica" he sad putting his head down and then back up "but-"_

_"And I wanted to be loved and cherished, not placated, Roman" I interrupted _

_He raised his hands and pressed them against my bare shoulders. I shivered at his touch._

_Its amazing how this man can hurt me so bad and still have this sort of effect on me. I thought back to our first lovemaking, it was awkward as if he were a virgin, but I had taught him well and in time the physical caught up with our chemistry. And yes, there was that added thrill because we were sneaking. Hiding. Catching quick fucks here and there. Sharing a look as we both sat among out friends with our privates still damp from each other's juices._

_Even now that my heart was broken under the weight of his lies and my trust in him destroyed, I don't think I could ever stop loving him._

_"I'm sorry Jessica...but I have to fight for whats right"_

_"and what the fuck is that?" I snapped._

_"My marriage"_

_"so this, **us**..is **over**?"_

_"yes" he said calmly_

_"how could you?" I said standing up and getting choked on my words with emotions running deep through me_

_"How could I what?"_

_"put me through all this shit, lie to me, pretend we were going to be something that you knew damn well we never would be"_

_He shook his head. "there was a time that I thought about leaving her, I really did..but.."_

_"but what?"_

_"...she has my heart"_

_His words stung like a bee, he told me that once, he said no other woman would ever have his heart the way that I did._

_"I..I thought I was your heart"_

_"Jessica you have to understand something, there was a time in our relationship, if you wanna call it that, when I would tell you anything just to get in your pants. Looking back, when I told you that, yes I was lying, but I eventually grew to love you and.."_

_"EVENTUALLY GREW TO LOVE ME!" I yelled. "AS IF IM SOME FUCKING STEPCHILD THAT YOU JUST MET"_

_"Look, I didn't come here to fight"_

_"Yeah, you just came here to end things and to break my heart"_

_"I'm sorry Jessica, I really am" He said as he brushed by me and walked out the door._

_I starred at it, I starred at the door for what seemed like an eternity, watching the only man I ever truly love walk out of my life...forever._

* * *

><p><strong>No this isn't the complete update. I just like to do the Jessica chapters by itself this way as you know. By the time you finish reading this, the other chapter will have been uploaded. Leave reviews :-)<strong>


	18. It's on

***SMUT ALERT! ****SMUT ALERT!* **Alright! You guys asked for it! Lol, and don't you just love the fast updates? This is like the third one!

* * *

><p>"Hey baby" Stephanie sighed, standing up from the chair to walk into the kitchen.<p>

Paul laughed. "You sound like you're in a better mood," he said.

Stephanie closed her eyes and just absorbed the vibrant energy he gave her. Just the sound of his voice made her pulse race. That was the chemistry Kelly had spoken of.

"I am. I can't wait for you to get home, but I am so sorry Paul, for how crazy I've been acting lately," she said, pressing the phone tightly against her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked.

Stephanie pulled the phone away from her face to look at it before she frowned and pressed it back to her face.

"Why did something have to happen? And how do _you_ know something happened?" She asked, instantly suspicious and on her guard.

"There is **no** way you would apologize for no reason. Not Mrs. 'Ride-or-Die' Stephanie Levesque," he insisted.

She eyed Kelly through the window before she turned and sucked air between her teeth. "Okay, you're right, but we'll talk about it after you get home."

He laughed. "Turn around."

Stephanie whirled and dropped her cell phone in surprise at Paul standing at the front door. "What are you doing here?" She asked, rushing across the tiled floor toward him.

"I'm pulling one of your tricks, doubling back to catch your lover up in here," he said, a smile forming on his handsome face as he reached out and pulled her body close to his muscular frame.

Stephanie smiled softly and allowed her curves to melt against him, loving him and needing him. "Ha, ha, ha" she said pressing her mouth to his to kiss him passionately, moaning against his lips as she begin to undress him.

"Whoa," Paul said as a button from his shirt flew and hit the wall

"Oh, it's on" she promised into his open mouth, grabbing his shirt before she jerked it down his arms to fling behind her.

Paul's eyes flashed hotly before he rushed out of his slacks and boxers.

Stephanie eyed him, her hands easing down his flat abdomen to grasp his dick possessively. "I'm ready to milk this with my hand, breast, pu**y...and my mouth," she whispered to him, loving how it hardened in her hand.

"Damn" Paul swore.

"Stephanie," Kelly called out from the kitchen.

Both Stephanie and Paul's eyes grew big as Kelly strolled into the foyer. Paul quickly snatched up his discarded pants to hide his dick as Stephanie slowly turned around on the heel of her foot, standing in front of him.

Kelly's expression was priceless as she diverted her eyes up to the ceiling. "Um, hello, Paul"

"Hi Kelly. It's good to see you" he said politely and shyly as he blushed.

Kelly cleared her throat. "I wish I could say the same in this moment-"

Stephanie giggled.

"Okay, so I'll go and get Rebecca and we'll be on our way" she said, turning with a brief wave to walk back into the kitchen and down the hall.

Stephanie turned and faced her husband, her heart filled with love for him as he easily swung her up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. The sounds of their laughter and loving soon to be echoing throughout their home.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rebecca lets go"<p>

"I'm coming"

"That's what they'll be doing in a minute" Kelly whispered

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Kelly said as she grabbed Rebecca's hand and led them out the back.

* * *

><p>Stephanie laughed as Paul threw her down on the bed. She looked up and starred into his beautiful hazel eyes. God she loved this man so much. She sat up and pointed to his pants.<p>

"Take. Them. **Off**" she said huskily and firmly

Turned on by her demanding voice, Paul quickly pulled down both his pants and boxers while Stephanie removed her own clothes.

Paul climbed on the bed and gently pushed Stephanie down on her back. He kissed her lips, passionately and slowly as their tongues tangled with one another. He gently bit her lower lip and tugged on it a little bit causing Stephanie to moan. He used two of his fingers to enter her slowly as he begin to pump them in and out, feeling the wetness on them. He took his thumb and begin to move it in a circular motion while still using the other fingers to gently go in and out of her.

This was driving Stephanie crazy, she grabbed the back of his head and arched her back as she moaned into his mouth. She then took her hand slowly guided it down his body until she reached his dick and slowly begin to pump it up and down, squeezing the tip gently, driving Paul insane as he forced his tongue further down her throat and moaning in the process.

He then removed his fingers from her and instead used them to rub her clit. He started off slow and then begin to pick up the pace as Stephanie's moans and groans got louder.

She let go of the back of his head as she placed both hands on either side of her and arched her back again, throwing her head back in the process. She rocked her hips as she begin to grind against his fingertips, getting wetter and wetter.

Paul was loving every minute of this as he felt his wife's juices flow freely onto his hand. Leaning up and kissing and sucking on her neck as he continued to play with her clit.

Stephanie felt like she was in another world as she felt her climax coming, she started to grind harder against his fingers until her body shook uncontrollably.

Paul slowly removed his fingers and lowered his head and begin to suck on her breast. One by one, sucking and kissing and flicking her nipples. He grabbed one of her breast and held it and squeezed it, pinching the nipple every now and then as he gently sucked and flicked at the nipple with his tongue on the other one.

"Paul...oh god" she whispered

"You like that?" He said huskily as he lifted his mouth from her for a second to look into her eyes, not giving her time to answer as he begin to suck and fondle with her breast again.

"mmmmm" Stephanie moaned.

Paul then begin to leave a trail of kisses from her breast to the center between them, to her stomach and then he gently opened her legs.

Stephanie closed her eyes in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Paul lowered his head and begin to kiss the inside of her pu**y, parting the lips as he licked between them.

Stephanie grabbed the covers and balled them into her hands as she closed her eyes tightly.

Paul took his tongue and flicked it out at her clit, licking it and sucking it, finding that rhythm that he knew Stephanie loved.

_Lick, suck suck lick, suck, lick lick, suck_

Stephanie screamed in pleasure as she grabbed his head yet again.

_Suck, suck, suck, twirl it around, lick, suck suck_

"Oh god..Paul..Paul! Ohh god, don't stop!"

Paul slowly inserted his fingers in her again, but this time pumping them at a way faster pace. In and out in and out faster and faster each time. Making scissor motions with them then twirling them around inside of her.

Stephanie screamed out again as she felt yet another climax brewing.

Paul took his other hand and parted her pu**y lips and slammed his mouth down on her clit, sucking it hard then slow then gently licking it, driving his wife up the wall.

Stephanie's body begin to shake uncontrollably yet again as she screamed his named out in pleasure. Paul smiled and kept going as she came into his mouth, Stephanie felt weak and had to beg him to stop.

He sucked her clit one last time as he moved on top of her and begin to torture her neck again.

Not wanting to be the victim of this again, Stephanie quickly regained the feeling in her lower body and rolled paul over on his back, ready to give him the exact same torture and pleasure.

She took her hand and stroked his dick, then she lowered her head and begin to tease the tip with her tongue and planted small kisses.

"Oh god" he moaned.

She then stuck his entire dick into her mouth, not leaving one bit of it out. She begin to slowly move it in her mouth. _In and out, in and out._

"Fuck" Paul swore in pleasure as he grabbed her head and guided her at the pace he wanted her to go.

Stephanie's head bobbed up and down as she picked up the pace, she took one hand and fondled his balls. She took the other and put it at the base of his dick as she slowly let it out of her mouth. She stroked him slowly as she sucked on the tip.

"Oh..oh god" Paul said as he took both of his hands and covered his face

Stephanie sucked and licked the tip of his dick and then slammed her mouth down, sucking the shaft as well. She slowly pulled it out again as she took her tongue and guided it up and down the sides of the shaft of his dick. Stroking him slowly and moaning as she did this. She then lowered her head again and sucked his balls into her mouth. Doing it slowly, letting them slide in and out of her mouth as she stroked him.

"Oh...baby...oh...my...oh my god" Paul called out in pleasure

Stephanie looked into his eyes as she moaned while she let him enter her mouth again. Paul quickly grabbed her head before he came in her mouth. He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips before he entered her.

They both moaned at the contact of him entering her. Paul began to move slowly and then picked up his pace. He took her legs and threw them over his shoulders as he plunged deeper into her, sending her up the wall yet again.

After that, he made her get on all fours as he entered her from the back, grabbing both sides of her hips tightly as he forcefully brought her back to him, picking up his rhythm. He grabbed Stephanie's hair as he spanked her as he started to go even faster.

He then turned her to the side and grabbed both of her breast as he entered her again, faster and harder. Stephanie turned her head around slightly as they kissed briefly. Then she turned back around and grabbed the sheets as she screamed out in pleasure.

She flipped him over and got on top. His hands reaching up and gabbing her breast as she placed her hands on his thighs and begin to ride him. She too, picked up a fast paste as she flung her head back, calling out his name.

He took one hand and brought it down as he begin to play with her clit, causing Stephanie to ride and grind him even harder.

A few positions later, Paul's back was to the headboard and Stephanie was on top of him, with her back turned to his face as she begin to ride him faster. He took his hands and placed them on her hips, guiding her as she rode him.

They were both screaming out each others names, with one last stroke Paul filled her with his cum, Stephanie too letting the juices flow freely from her.

He laid back against the pillows as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. He kissed her head.

"I love you baby" he said

"I love you too...and I hope in a few minutes, you'll be ready for round two." She said with a grin as she laid her head back down on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. Ok, so I don't like the "P" word, it's disgusting, so I blurred it out lol. Get used to it haha. :P <strong>

**That took forever, it's gonna be a while before I write some more smut for this story again, I might tease it but I wont finish it, you want more? Better go read chapter 6 and this one again lol. **


	19. It's over

**Jessica**

_Click!_

_At the sound of the front door latch, I looked up in the mirror just as my lover walked into my bedroom. "My guard up and my locks changed," I thought as he walked over to stand behind me. I was naked and fresh from a shower, but I didn't bother to cover my body from his eyes. He has already seen and tasted everything on me._

_I paused, waiting for that familiar thrill I got from his call, his touch, his very presence. I had love this man. I had given up a lot to have him, but his lies and not following through on our plans had caused my love to fade._

_Once again, Stephanie's bitter and mocking words came to play in my mind yet again, I just couldn't seem to shake them from existence. _

_"So if he **loved** you, if he **chose** you, if he **couldn't get enough of you**...then why the hell ain't he **with** you?"_

_I flinched as I thought about it._

_I stroked him with my eyes, not missing his troubled expression, black eye or the thick red scratch going down the side of his face. "Can I assume Stephanie ran back like the little bitch that she is to tell Kelly about us?" I asked, calmly smoothing my bangs down into place even though I felt my nervousness rise._

_He nodded and continued to stare at me with the most intensely dark eyes._

_Turning on the padded bench to face him, I tilted my head up. "If you're this disturbed- or whatever it is you are- about Kelly, then why did you tie my life up for all this time with promises you had **no** intention of keeping? Why did you lie to me, Roman?"_

_His jaw clenched. "She is my wife," he stressed._

_I smiled softly. Sadly. Perhaps even bitterly. His words tore my heart and my soul to shreds. "and I was the friend and the love of your life...Remember?"_

_"I...love you Jessica, and you know it...but-"_

_"But what?" I asked_

_"I love her **more**" he said softly, I could barely make out what he said. "But that doesn't affect my feelings for you, I really **did** love you"_

_I shook my head, looking away from him. "Not enough because you never really were here in this relationship with me. I was falling in love with a storyline, with lies, with a man who knew he had no intention of leaving his wife."_

_"I don't want to lose you Jessica" he sad putting his head down and then back up "but-"_

_"And I wanted to be loved and cherished, not placated, Roman" I interrupted _

_He raised his hands and pressed them against my bare shoulders. I shivered at his touch._

_Its amazing how this man can hurt me so bad and still have this sort of effect on me. I thought back to our first lovemaking, it was awkward as if he were a virgin, but I had taught him well and in time the physical caught up with our chemistry. And yes, there was that added thrill because we were sneaking. Hiding. Catching quick fucks here and there. Sharing a look as we both sat among out friends with our privates still damp from each other's juices._

_Even now that my heart was broken under the weight of his lies and my trust in him destroyed, I don't think I could ever stop loving him._

_"I'm sorry Jessica...but I have to fight for whats right"_

_"and what the fuck is that?" I snapped._

_"My marriage"_

_"so this, **us**..is **over**?"_

_"yes" he said calmly_

_"how could you?" I said standing up and getting choked on my words with emotions running deep through me_

_"How could I what?"_

_"put me through all this shit, lie to me, pretend we were going to be something that you knew damn well we never would be"_

_He shook his head. "there was a time that I thought about leaving her, I really did...but..."_

_"but what?"_

_"...she has my heart"_

_His words stung like a bee, he told me that once, he said no other woman would ever have his heart the way that I did._

_"I...I thought I was your heart"_

_"Jessica you have to understand something, there was a time in our relationship, if you wanna call it that, when I would tell you anything just to get in your pants. Looking back, when I told you that, yes I was lying, but I eventually grew to love you and.."_

_"EVENTUALLY GREW TO LOVE ME!" I yelled. "AS IF IM SOME FUCKING STEPCHILD THAT YOU JUST MET"_

_"Look, I didn't come here to fight"_

_"Yeah, you just came here to end things and to break my heart"_

_"I'm sorry Jessica, I really am" He said as he brushed by me and walked out the door._

_I stared at it, I stared at that door for what seemed like an eternity, watching the only man I ever truly love walk out of my life...forever._

* * *

><p><strong>No this isn't the complete update. I just like to do the Jessica chapters by itself this way as you know. By the time you finish reading this, the other chapter will have been uploaded. Leave reviews :-)<strong>


	20. He knows

**I'm on spring break! Updates will probably be slow unless I get bored. Btw, since I finally got Stephanie and Triple H's crazy butts in the right place in their relationship (finally, haha) I'm going to mainly focus on Rebecca and Kelly. Don't worry, Steph and Trips will make appearances since they truly are the only couple I really care about (screw everyone else lol) :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

"Why am I here, Dr. Kai?"

Rebecca might be a shy person at heart, but she has always been known for being straight and to the point. She hardly ever had the time for bullshit. Regardless of whom it was. Including Stephanie's old marriage counselor.

"To save your marriage." He said simply as he wrote something down.

Dr. Kai was pulling no punches either. Rebecca froze as she looked at him where he sat, across from her. She has been crossing and uncrossing her legs in the dark skinny jeans she wore with sky-high alligator stilettos that added four inches to her height. But now she was as frozen in time as a statue.

"Then why isn't Shawn here as well?" she asked, trying to ignore the deafening pounding of her heart. Dr. Kai opened his leather portfolio and removed the pen she recognized as a Caran d'Ache, a Swiss maker of luxury pens. As a writer she enjoyed the feel of pen to paper and had invested in several fine pens over the years. Shawn had surprised her with one of their 18-carat pens when she had sold her first story as a freelancer.

Odd thought in that moment. Very odd. But Rebecca would love to focus on anything but the heavy words the doc dropped on her like boulders.

_To save your marriage._

What the fuck was going on? She hadn't contacted Stephanie about marital problems and she knew Stephanie better than anyone and she knew that Stephanie wouldn't just set up some random appointment without her consent, so this was making absolutely no sense to her whatsoever.

"Shawn will be here, but first I suggested talking with you." He said as he scribbled something on his pad with his five-hundred-dollar pen.

"So you've talked to _my_ husband," She said, her ire and attitude spiking like crazy. It was all starting to feel like a mystery he expected her to solve with all the double talk and vague answers.

Rebecca wasn't in the fucking mood. Period.

"Yes, he called me and I suggested meeting with you first."

Rebecca crossed her legs again and settled back in her chair, stiffening her spine. " You seem to be running the show in our marriage. Kudos to you."

Dr. Kai leveled his eyes on her. Steady. Unwavering. Understanding. Concerned.

It was the concern that made her feel even more afraid at the sudden turn of events.

She and Shawn had awakened this morning, made love in the shower, and gotten dressed for the work day with eyes of love. He'd left for an early-morning surgery that he had to give and she dressed to head into the city with the editor of _Cosmopolitan _magazine, who'd freelanced her to do a interview.

That morning she had been focused on how proud she was of that interview. She was her own worst critic when it came to her writing...especially the interviews. It was more than just the right words, intonations, and plotting. It was all about the right conversation.

To make a living doing what she loved was more than she had ever dreamed of. She definitely felt blessed. A good career. A good marriage. Good family. Good friends. A damn good life. The lunch went well, But then she got this call from Dr. Kai and here she was questioning everything she thought was okay.

She eyed him in return, thinking of all the reconnecting she and Shawn had done in the days after finding out that Roman was Jessica's lover. And not just sex. Communication. Intimacy. Love and affection.

No more arguing

No more cold and angry silence that screamed of building resentment,

No more sleeping alone

But here she was.

_To save your marriage._

Something had changed.

"He knows the truth, doesn't he?" She asked, uncrossing her legs and sitting forward to press her elbows into her thighs. "Jessica told him, didn't she?"

Dr. Kai nodded as his eyes studied her carefully.

Rebecca's stomach clenched like it had been pierced by a sharp blade. She wiped her face with her hands.

_To save your marriage. _

"When Shawn comes I will get into both of your feelings and try to work through what is undeniably a huge breach in the trust of your relationship." Dr. Kai said as he closed his portfolio.

Rebecca leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that filled them. Failure. They flooded her lids and raced down her cheeks. _Shawn knows._

"So the hell she put us all through wasn't enough, she had to destroy my marriage," Rebecca said bitterly, thinking of the countless calls she'd made that Shawn hadn't answer. Wouldn't answer. "I'm gonna beat her ass" Rebecca said, thinking to take one out of Stephanie's book.

"And what would that change?" he asked calmly, as he scribbled furiously.

Rebecca shifted her hostile eyes to his face.

"You're losing focus Rebecca. This isn't about Jessica, is it?"

Rebecca shifted her eyes to the windows of his office. The summer skies might as well be overshadowed by dark, tumultuous clouds. "No, no, I know it isn't. I lied to him. I betrayed him. I fucked up. I fucked up," She finished softly, her eyes filling with more tears as pain tightened her chest.

Dr. Kai leaned forward and pressed a box of tissues into her hands.

This one show of compassion weakened her even more until her shoulders slumped and then shook with tears. She didn't feel like she deserved it.

"Why did you keep these secrets from Shawn, Rebecca?"

"There are things about me that I want to forget. Things that I regret. Why would I want to tell him?" she asked in anguish, clutching the box of tissues so tightly that the cardboard sides buckled.

"Things like what?"

Rebecca eyed him like he was crazy. "I just said I want to forget."

"But you haven't forgotten, have you. You'll never forget."

_No. Never._ She thought.

"How old were you?"

"i'm just lucky to be here." she admitted in a shaky tone.

"You deserve to be here, you know that?"

The truth hit home like a ton of bricks. She didn't believe she deserved anything. Nothing. Not even her life. And definitely not to bear a life.

"Shawn hates me, doesn't he?" she asked, voicing her worst fears.

"I can't speak for him," he said

"is he coming?" she asked, her fears evident in her voice.

"I honestly can't say. He is supposed to be here in thirty minutes." Dr. Kai held up his hand to look at his watch.

"I love my husband" she said, voicing her heart.

"Even more than working on your marriage, Rebecca, you have to deal with your unresolved issues, your guilt about your past. The first step is talking about it. Tell me about it."

Rebecca closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she opened a door to a past she wished she could erase. But she couldn't.

"By the time that I was 18 I had already slept with a few men, I knew things that could make a whore blush, why? because I was one. And trust me, I didn't do that shit for the enjoyment of it, but because I had to. I had to find a way to fend for myself. I had a cousin, she's the one that got me into the game, she was only a year older than me. My mother pretty much abandon me when I was younger so you could only imagine what I had to do to survive. It wasn't until later in my life that she came back and we made amends. But anyway, with sex there always comes risk and although I never caught anything, I did have my share of abortions though, and finally I guess you could say that I had one too many. The doctors told me when I got older that I would never be able to have children because of the stress that I put on my body because of the abortions but I ended up with Kara and she is my life. I'm lucky that I was even able to have her as it was a huge risk. After the strain that she caused to my body my doctor told me that even trying for another child would be a huge risk to my health. I just couldn't bring myself to tell Shawn that Im the reason that he'll never be able to have a son. Trust me, it's something that i've regretted since day one and I will never ever forgive myself for it, but now the fact that Shawn knows makes it even harder to bear and to even think about talking to him about it because I wasn't the one to tell him. There's no telling what Jessica said to him, or how she filled his head with things that I probably didn't even say, just out to destroy my marriage because her affair didn't work out the way that she wanted it to and now she's back to screwing with all of us yet again."

Dr. Kai looked up. "And do you understand that you were a child being influenced by someone who was just a child herself?"

Rebecca shrugged, giving in to the urge to kick off her shoes and lean back on the sofa and prop her feet up at the edge. He wanted her to tell him everything right? so if she was going to do this, she had to feel comfortable.

"I did a lot of shit Dr. Kai, I smoked weed, I drank, I partied hard, I even did pills, but that was enough to take me out of the game because it was too much of a risk to work while I was high, I almost got taken advantage of over it."

"but weed is still a drug and you were under the influence of that weren't you?"

"yes, I mean I was a ho. This was beyond being hot and fast in the ass, this was criminal activity"

"Do you think other young girls could learn from your experience?"

"only if I told them...and I **won't**, so don't even think about it, discussion over if you're going to try and guilt me into it."

Deciding to switch gears. "well, tell me about the abortions"

"No."

"But-"

"**NO.**"

he scribbled away

"My life is more than whatever you're writing about on that pad, my marriage might be over and all you're worrying about is keeping up with shit I say on record?"

"would you like to know what I just wrote down?" he asked calmly

"yes"

"I just made a note to myself to speak to you about a referral to another counselor who can help you deal with your guilt about your past. Perhaps a female so you can feel more comfortable or maybe someone who knows what you're going through"

Rebecca released a heavy breath. "Where is Shawn?"

"The choice is his whether to show up or not."

Rebecca checked her watch. "I don't have anything else to say until my husband arrives."

"And if he doesn't?" Dr. Kai asked.

Rebecca just pressed her lips closed and watched the clock. She meant what she'd said. The only thing that mattered was her marriage. She had nothing else to say until Shawn arrived.

The appointed time for his arrival came and went.

Shawn never showed.

* * *

><p><strong>It may not seem like it, but I work really hard on my stories guys and I would love some more reviews. I really appreciate the ones that I already receive, but I've been looking at the views that this story generates and I just feel like there should be more. Don't be afraid to leave a small comment or opinion, tell me what you do and don't like, what you would and wouldn't like to see happen. I like to know what my readers think, it really helps me out :-)<strong>


	21. He's gone and he's not coming back

**yeaaaaaaaaah lol. Sorry about being M.I.A with this story, don't worry, I haven't forgotten it I just needed a much needed break from writing. I've also updated my other story (**_A new beginning: i'm never looking back_**) so if you've been reading that one go check out the new update :-P**

* * *

><p>Rebecca entered her passcode and waited patiently for the heavy iron gates of Clements Hills to open for her.<p>

She waved to whichever security guard sat in the booth as she whizzed past, taking the long curving roads before she reached her own home. She eased her foot off the brake and lowered it onto the accelerator. Her stomach was tight with anxiety as she pulled into the drive, but her heart hammered like crazy to find the light on in the living room. _Shawn_! _He must have parked in the garage,_ she thought, feeling like her heart was about to explode in her chest.

Emotions overwhelmed her as she lowered her head to the steering wheel and licked the last remnants of her gloss from her lips. What awaited her on the other side of that door? What story was about to unfold?

Rebecca was afraid.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she stepped out of the car and put the key into their door, wondering if it would even still work. _Click!_ a sound of relief as she walked in. Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the halls of the home she shared with Shawn.

Her thoughts were racing.

_What do I say? How do I explain? How do I make it right? Why did I give Jessica the power? Why didn't I tell him myself!? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit, Rebecca. SHIT!_

"Sha-"

The sound of laughter from the living room made her freeze. Rebecca frowned deeply as she held her keys so tightly as to almost pierce her flesh. She made her way to the living room with long strides like she was marching to war. _If a bitch is in my house, it's gonna be a war._

At the front arched entry to the living room, she pulled up short. The anger dissipated from her face as Shawn and his parents turned their heads to look at her. She smiled stiffly as he eyes shifted to Shawn. Were they ALL here to kick her out?

"Hello, hello, hello," she said, slightly cautious.

Shawn stood up and walked across the mahogany hardwood floor. Her eyes took in everything about him. His strong handsome features, only softened by his long lashes. The way every movement of his muscled frame was like that of a panther in the loose fitting jeans and pale blue shirt he wore.

Her eyes tried to search his as he came to slide his hand onto her back and kiss her cheek. Rebecca stiffened, unable to hide her surprise at his show of affection. "I forgot my parents were coming for dinner, I guess you did, too," he said, his voice seemingly warm. "I told them you had an interview to do and wouldn't get back until late."

_Is this a Stephanie-and-Paul-type, Emmy award winning performance? Are we fronting now or is everything okay?_

Rebecca smiled and slid her hands around Shawn's waist, aware of his parents' eyes on them. "You should have called and reminded me. I would have come straight home."

"Didn't want to bother you," he said.

Rebecca side-eyed him, not sure how to take it all in as he gently freed himself and reclaimed his seat by his father.

"You're always so busy. When are you going to slow down enough for you two to give us another grandchild?" His mother said as Rebecca move forward to kiss her cheek and hug her close.

Rebecca froze. She shifted her gaze to Shawn and did not miss the tightening of his square jaw. "Are y'all staying the night?" she asked, moving over to hug her now-standing father-in-law. His parents now lived upstate and usually avoided the forty-five minute ride home until the mornings.

"Yes, Shawn filled us up with Chinese food and you know I hate to drive on a full stomach," Shawn's father said as he patted his slightly rounded belly. His tall and stocky frame was a testament to his fitness in his youth.

"So, Rebecca, back to my earlier questions," Shawn's mom said crossing her ankles in the casual and flowing silk pantsuit she wore with large bold colorful jewelry that Rebecca knew came straight from a high-end boutique. "Babies. When will I be able to rock another grandbaby?"

Rebecca turned and gave a long and hard look at Shawn. Even though he stared back willfully she saw the pain flash in his eyes.

Rebecca loved her mother-in-law to death. She was a sweet and affectionate woman who knew how to cleverly get her way without even seeming like it. Shawn was a classic mama's boy and Rebecca literally had to give herself to him, meaning fucking him, to break some of the more ridiculous ties like him stopping by his mother's house for dinner almost every night.

Shawn's mother was an overprotective mother whose main goal was to be an overprotective grandmother. She used to e-mail Rebecca articles on way to increase fertility, working mothers, and anything else she thought would make Rebecca start popping out more kids.

Even though she didn't know it she was making shit real awkward for Rebecca. "Soon, mom. As a matter of fact i'll give you a buzz when i'm ovulating so you can be in on it from the beginning."

The corners of Shawn's mother's red painted mouth dropped to the floor.

"Rebecca!" Shawn chopped out sharply.

She licked her lips, looked somewhere for a quick second, before she forced a smile and faced her mother-in-law. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little grouchy today"

His mother nodded, her asymmetrical bob swinging back and forth slightly. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just asking."

"I know, and i'm sorry. I'm going up to get your room together," Rebecca said, rising to her feet. The pretending was too much. Just too damn much,

"Shawn, what is going on?" His father asked as soon as Rebecca stepped out of the rear entrance of the living room.

She paused. It was hard to ignore their whispers floating from the room.

"Is she mad at _me? _" his mother asked in obvious disbelief.

"No, Mother," Shawn answered, his voice distant.

"_Yes,_ Mother" Rebecca mimed sarcastically, knowing she was being childish and that they couldn't hear her. Shawn's mother was a cool mother-in-law. She had just caught Rebecca at the wrong damn time with her baby-making shit. _If I could, I would. Damn._

"Well, what is going on?" his mother asked, still whispering.

Rebecca frowned as she pressed her back to the wall and leaned in closer to the arched entryway. She knew that her husband was slouched in his chair with his head leaned back on the chair, eyes closed mouth in a straight line.

"Ma, Rebecca and I are going through something right now-"

"Something like what?"

Rebecca stepped back into the room. Sure enough he was slouched in his chair just like she had guessed

"Shawn, I need help upstairs," she said, tired of the limbo she was floating in.

She wasn't going to stand there and ear the hustle on the status of her marriage. She deserved to hear it first, Face to face. Was she fighting for her marriage or preparing to move on without him- something she couldn't imagine doing.

_I fucked up,_ she thought, flushed with embarrassment.

"Rebecca, I really am sorry" his mother said, rising to her feet.

"It's okay. really" she said. "Shawn?"

He rose to his feet and made his way past his father's seated figure to join her in the hall. Shawn turned and closed the double doors blocking that side of the living room from the hall with the rear stairs to the upper level.

Rebecca touched his arm, but he roughly brushed away her touch, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stalked back and forth. "Shawn, I am so sorry-"

He held up his hand, his frown so deep that his handsome face was decidedly devilish. He continued to pace, his shoulders tensed and squared up.

Rebecca held her hands out to him. "Shawn, please-"

He whirled on her. "I'm so fucking pissed at you right now, Rebecca, don't you get that?" he ground out in a low voice.

She stepped back from the angry tears in his eyes as he pierced her with a hard stare. She nodded, her words stuck inside her because she had never seen her husband so angry.

He took deep breaths.

She knew he was trying to calm down.

"I didn't want to do this with my parents here."

"Do what?" she asked softly "Do what Shawn?"

He smiled, but there was not one drop of humor there. "Don't play games, Rebecca, we're both smarter than that."

"Can I talk?" she asked him, her voice filled with so many emotions as a tear raced down her cheek.

Shawn's eyes locked on that tear before he turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest as he dropped his head. "I can't do this right now, Rebecca."

"And I can't lose you, Shawn," she told him fiercely, filled with more fear than she'd ever known she had. "I'm sorry I can't have anymore kids, but I love you-"

Shawn turned around, his face incredulous. "You think that's what i'm mad about Rebecca? Seriously Rebecca, that's what you think?" he asked, his deep voice filled with anguish.

Rebecca shook her head, bringing her hands up to cover her face. She felt helpless. Hopeless. Lost. Her world was spinning and she felt off center like she could crash at any moment.

"Let me explain something to you" Shawn said, stepping forward to jerk her hands from her face before he released her.

_He can't even touch me._ Rebecca felt weak and presumed her back to the wall.

"This is all about trust, Rebecca. Plain and simple. You don't trust me. You didn't trust me not to fuck your friend. You didn't trust me not to leave you. You never trusted me not to cheat. And _now? _Now I find out that you didn't even truth me to tell me that you couldn't have anymore kids, Rebecca." Shawn threw his hands up in the air.

"My past. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me-"

Shawn stepped closer to her, bending his head so that his fiery eyes locked with hers. "Did I ever do or say anything to make you think I was better than you? that I didn't love you for you?" he asked in a hard tone. He patted his solid chest. "Tell me what the fuck I did to make you handle me like this, Rebecca, Huh? Huh? I didn't love you enough. Huh? I didn't respect you enough? Huh? What? I didn't put you first?"

She shook her head.

Shawn laughed bitterly. "You're damn right. I'm not perfect, but I was a damn good husband to you. But maybe I was too good? huh? What's your problem? You don't know when somebody loves you?"

_I was a damn good husband._

Rebecca reached out to wrap her hands around his waist. "Shawn, let me make this up to you," she begged, her tears wetting his neck as she pressed her face against his warm skin.

"Get the hell off of me Rebecca" he ordered, standing as still as a statue. "I'm sick of your shit. I'm serious. I'm sick of it. I. Am. Sick. Of. It. Around here rummaging through my pockets, treating me like a criminal or something in my own damn house when you're the one who can't be trusted. Man, fuck this shit."

She hugged him closer. "Shawn-"

The muscles in his arms flexed as he freed himself of her embrace. He pushed her back roughly.

Rebecca stumbled, but it was the thought of losing him that made her knees give out. "Shawn, please," she begged, all of her bravado gone from her as tears ran down her face and her heart continued to shatter.

He eyed her with his own tears as he licked his lips and clenched his fists. "You know how much I wanted another baby, another addition to our family. You knew this and you didn't say nothing. I'm a damn good man. A damn good husband. I didn't deserve this shit, Rebecca," he said fiercely, his voice low and filled with anger and pain.

The double doors suddenly opened and Rebecca saw him swipe at his tears with the sides of his hands. His mother looked back and forth at them both.

"Listen, kids, what is going on with you two?" She asked in obvious concern.

"Its nothing, Ma" Shawn said.

Rebecca pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face against her thighs as her tears racked her body,

_I was a damn good husband_

"We're leaving so that the two of you can finish your conversation in privacy," Shawn's father said sternly.

Rebecca felt a presence standing over her. She looked up as her father-in-law offered her his hands. She took them and pulled her to her feet with a gentle tug. He patted her back reassuringly before he led his sputtering wife out of the hall.

Shawn slumped down onto the bottom step, his arms bent on his knees and his head hung low between them. Rebecca walked over to him, but he stood and brushed past her to follow his parents' path. She hugged the banister close, needing some type of solid support as her world slipped out from under her.

"i'm driving my parents home"

Rebecca turned around, feeling the swelling in her eyes from her tears as she faced him standing there not looking directly at her.

"I'm going to stay there"

Rebecca cried harder, slumping down to the staircase.

"Shawn, please, i'm sorry Please-"

"I'm sorry, too, Rebecca. Because I honestly don't see myself coming back."

When she looked up he was gone and her world as she knew it had gone with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again guys, sorry about the long break but i'm back now. Please leave reviews, I love to know your thoughts on the story.<strong>


	22. From bad to worse, from good to bad

**Sorry about being gone on this story, takes a while for me to think of interesting things for it, I'm just so ready to be done with it** **lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca climbed out of the guest bed, sleeping in their bed without Shawn didn't feel right. Living here without him wasn't right.

Rebecca needed her friends. She needed them around her. She needed them to listen to her, advise her, just be there for her, life was a raggedy, bald headed, bummy ass bitch for her and it was too much.

The return of Jessica. Kelly's soon to be divorce. Her marriage. Her career. Her sobriety. Her fucking sanity, and now her separation from Shawn.

She bit at her nail as she eyed the bottle of tequila sitting on the center of the island. It was calling her name so badly. Turning from temptation she took a huge swig of her coffee and looked at some papers. She then picked up the phone and dialed Stephanie's number.

It rang a few times and went to voicemail. "She's probably not up yet" Rebecca said aloud to herself, looking over her shoulder at the bottle. "Stephanie call me whenever you get the chance"

Rebecca dialed Kelly and it too went to voice. "Kel, call me when you get this"

She sat the phone down and once again eyed the bottle. Rebecca stepped forward and grabbed the bottle by the neck, she pulled the cork stopper and turned the bottle upside down, sending the tequila down the drain, she let the bottle rest inside the drain and turned away, wrapping her arms around herself as she fought not to let the liquor empty down her throat instead.

But she wanted it. Craved it. Needed it.

Rebecca turned back to the sink and grabbed the bottle. It was empty. "DAMN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

"just let me make things rig-"

_Click_!

Kelly didn't have time for Roman's bullshit excuses so she hung up on him. Things were finally starting to look up for her again. She had gotten a few places to let her design for them and she was happy. The last thing she needed right now was her husband trying to get back in her life and ruin that for her. He was the whole reason she stopped her dream job in the first place.

Roman was very old school, he didn't believe in women working. He thought it should be the man's job to protect, care and provide for his woman. This caused a lot of arguments between the two when he first told her that she couldn't work anymore. She never could figure out why he had such a hatred for women having good jobs and possibly making a little bit more money. If she were a man, she'd be more than happy to be married to a woman that had her own and didn't have to wait on her man hand and foot.

But still Roman never budged until one day after yet another argument, he said "ok if you wanna work so badly, you can work for me. Congratulations, you're my new secretary." That job had been hell since day one and she was finally glad to be rid of it.

She looked down at her missed phone calls and saw that she had a few from her mom, a friend in college and one from Rebecca.

She listened to the voicemail Rebecca left.

"ugh" she sighed as she tossed her phone on the bed and placed her head in her hands. "Rebecca can't it wait?" She said aloud. "I'll call her later, it's probably not that important, I have too much on my mind right now."

But little did she know that it was important.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

Things couldn't have been going more perfect in the Levesque home, there was no more fighting just constant love making and happiness.

Stephanie was getting some work done on her laptop when Paul came in. He wasn't his usual happy self and he didn't rush in and greet her with hugs and kisses which made Stephanie began to wonder what was wrong. Insetad he leaned against the door frame with his suit jacket thrown across his shoulder as he held it with his index finger.

"Hey babe" she said in a cheery voice with a large smile on her face.

But his demeanor never changed, he just eyed her and then let out a long sigh of frustration before lifting his hand to put it on his head. "We need to talk."

_We need to talk? Talk about what? What's wrong now?_ She thought.

"Um ok," she said slowly getting up and following him into their bedroom, not knowing what was to come whether it bed good or bad. But judging by his body language, she was expecting it to be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, imma go ahead and start working on the next two now so I can get closer to finishing this story.<strong>

**Leave Reviews :-)**


	23. Revenage is sweet: The secrets are out

**Jessica**

_ I can't help the smile that spread across my face as I sipped my wine. Do I regret spilling the secrets of my ex-friends? Nope, not at all._

_It was me they worried about when truly their own secrets should have been their biggest fears. Hmph. What's done in the dark always..._

_Although it was Kelly's husband that I claimed, I took the greatest pleasure in exposing Stephanie's secret. Did she really think she was gonna get away with marring my face? Did she really believe that? If so, the bitch is stupid._

_More than any of them she knows me best. And she had to know I wasn't going to let that slide._

_I could entertain myself for the night with what I visualized and hoped had happened to them all. _

_When I called Shawn he said nothing, but during his silence I knew that he ate up every single, solitary word. I heard from a source that she was begging and pleading with him but he gave no fucks. Oooh, to be a bird on the limb of the tree over that scene. _

_I'd bet my last dollar that her bed was as empty as mine tonight, I pouted like I gave a fuck as I took another sip of my wine._

_Roman was also pissed to find out that Kelly was working again and had moved on so easily, I was hoping his reaction would be that of a happy one that would cause him to come running back to me, but once again, I was wrong._

_Oh and poor Paul. He was the most shocked of them all. Stephanie stealing his money? The money he worked so hard for, and her having secret accounts? He didn't believe me. But I bet he swallowed up the truth from that detective I hired for him who was able to look back into her records from when she was 16! He was so angry and hurt to hear about this. But who cares if I let out the fact that the real reason he couldn't go into law practice earlier and was to this day **still** held back from his dream promotion because she wanted to act like the rich and famous before she was actually able to become rich. All these years he thought it was himself when in reality it was her._

_I shrugged. Not my fucking problem. Not that I didn't have problems of my own.  
><em>

_In the morning, the delivery truck would arrive to pack me up and move my things back to Clement Hills. I couldn't wait. Enough pretending. The life I thought I was going to have with Roman was over and this house was a part of that dream._

_Taking another sip of my wine I walked across the hardwood floors to pull back my silk curtains and saw Roman standing there. I dropped my wine. He was standing there just staring at me._

_My phone started to ring and I looked down and saw that it was him._

_I picked it up and put it to my ear._

_"you changed the locks" he said loudly, his voice accusing, his eyes blazing._

_"Roman, listen, what do you want from me? I gave up a lot to have you and you didn't, even though you said you would and so I'm tired if the lies. Tired of being alone. Tired of the bulllshit. But you want me to open my mouth wide and let you continue to shovel it in there?"_

_Roman shrugged as he shoved one had into the pocket of his slacks._

_I sighed. "You can't have it all Roman. I gave you a choice, me or Kelly right?" I said pointing to the house. "Do you live here with me? Did you move in? Huh? Do you have divorce papers for me to see? No. Where's my engagement ring? When's our wedding date? Huh?"_

_Roman dipped his head and looked at me hard._

_"so you fuck up my marriage and now you want to move on?" He said_

_That hurt. I fucked up his marriage? "Look Roman, leave me the fuck alone okay? I don't know what kind of sick kicks you get out of fucking two women, but you need to find some other fool for your fake-ass ménage." I said as I closed the curtains._

_I paced for a second and then walked back over to them, when I opened them, he was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Leave reviews :-)<strong>


	24. No more secrets, or what, Maybe

**Stephanie**

"so more secrets huh?" Paul said as he threw his jacket on the bed and turned around to face Stephanie, folding his arms over his chest in the process.

"huh?" She said in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ She thought.

"come on, you're smarter than that"

"Paul I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

"ok" he said dipping his head and then bringing it back up. "What is the number one reason why I'm not head of the firm today?"

"Because those people are idiots and don't know what's best for business"

He shook his head. "Nah. That's true but we both know it's because of **you**."

Stephanie gasped. "Me? What did I do?" She said placing a hand on her chest.

"you know damn well what you did with my money."

I clenched my jaw. _Damn, how does he know th...JESSICA!_

"Babe, I can explain, seriously."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, no need too. What's been done is set in stone and I might as well get use to where I am now huh?"

"Paul..."

"what is with you? Huh? You're so quick to say what I'm doing wrong in the marriage but yet you never take anytime to look at yourself in the mirror."

Stephanie held her head down and chewed on her bottom lip.

"And now you just expect me to feel sorry for you? Well guess what? I don't. Because I worked damn hard to put you in this house, for you to drive those cars, to wear those clothes. Hell I brought those four-thousand-dollars heels you have on now. I worked my ass off just for you have all this" he said opening his arms out wide and doing a slow spin. "And all of it just for you to screw me in the end huh?"

"Paul..." she tried again but was interrupted.

"Paul nothing, I know you have a wonderful job now and can fend for yourself, but if it wasn't for me in the beginning, if it wasn't for me pulling in those extra hours to send you back to Medical school then you wouldn't be anything!"

That hurt Stephanie, did he really think she would be a complete nothing?

She looked up. "Do you mean that?...I'd be absolutely nothing without you?" She said, the hurt in her voice present.

He sighed. "baby, you could have been anything you put your mind too, I'm just saying I helped you get there and it pains me to know what I had to go through. I mean I was doing the right thing when you were doing all the wrong things."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hate me."

"Babe, I don't hate you. I mean I'm not complaining about where I am because I make a hell of a good living...but to know the **fact **that I could have been higher up in rank...bothers me. And the fact that it's because you wanted to fit in and follow the crowd, bothers me even more. It makes me think what else did you lie about? What else did you do to cost me that opportunity...what else _will_ you do?"

"do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I already have"

"really?" She asked, her eyes widening like the cat Puss in boots from Shrek

he chuckled, "yes silly, come here." He said opening his arms wide for a hug.

she ran over and jumped into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I love you and I'm so so so soooo sorry and it'll never happen again okay?"

"okay" he said as he placed a soft kiss to her head and then to her lips. "But no more secrets okay? From here on out we will tell each other everything,and I mean everything, no matter what it is"

"deal" Stephanie said as she hugged him tighter.

"anything I should know?"

"_well_...there was this one time I took your credit card and went to a Louis Vuitton store..." She said smiling.

"oh god" he said face palming himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm coming!" Kelly answered as she rushed to the door, she was expecting a very important client today. He was going to let her bring in her team and redecorate his entire 30,000 square ft mansion. To say this was her largest client yet was a huge understatement. She couldn't mess this up, she had to get this right and pull it off so her business could take off.

"Well Hello Mr. Tho- what the hell are you doing here?"

"So, word on the street is you're back in business huh?"

"Roman, I don't have to explain anything to you, so why don't you just get out"

"Look, you know how I feel about women working and-"

"I don't give a damn how you feel, feel that way on your own time and about another woman cause I could care less how you feel about me working. This is **my** life and I can do whatever the hell I want with it ok?"

He was silent.

"now please leave before I have security remove you"

He was silent again as he gently pushed past her and walked into the office.

"excuse me!?"

"I'm not going anywhere Kelly"

"fine, but I know someone who can make you leave" she said as she started walking over to her desk and grabbed the phone but in a flash of light he was right behind her and grabbed her arm.

"let me go Roman...**now**" she said staring him in the eyes.

"or **what**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Rebecca smoothed her hands over her head as she sat in her office and looked out the door to her empty and lonely house. In the past, Shawn would miss her warmth and search for her in the house, usually finding her in her office.

She reached for her cordless phone, holding it for endless minutes before she finally turned it over and dialed Shawn's cell phone number. For every ring her heart beat a thousand times more.

When it eventually went to his voice mail, Rebecca felt bitter disappointment. She closed her eyes. "Shawn, I...I have so much I want to say to you. So much. But you won't answer my calls. You won't reach out to me."

Rebecca leaned back in her chair, pressing a hand to her stomach to settle the butterflies. "I miss you so much. I love you so much. I'm sorry, baby. If I could let you feel what I'm feeling you would know how sorry I am" Rebecca said as she wiped away a tear. "I just wanted to be good enough for you," she admitted truthfully, hanging her head down.

"Please don't hate me." Rebecca ended the call, sitting the phone back on it's base. What more could she say? How much more could she beg?

She reached out and touched the picture album holding their wedding pictures and smiled. Then she picked up the picture frame holding a picture of her, Kara and Shawn all smiling as one big happy family. She missed Kara so much too, she didn't want her to be in the mist of all this so she sent her to live with her parents for a while until her and Shawn straightened everything out.

_Brrrrrnnngggg._

The sound of the phone ruining pulled Rebecca from her thoughts. She snatched up the cordless phone and felt weak at the sight of Shawn's cell number.

"Hello"

"I don't hate you, Rebecca"

She pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"But I don't know if I can forgive you, you hurt me. You really fucked me up, Rebecca. Because there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you."

"Even if you knew everything, and I mean _everything _about me? She asked

"Yes, because your past has nothing to do with the woman I _thought_ I married, Rebecca."

"I miss you, Shawn"

"I miss you too, but right now I can't even look at you, Rebecca. This shit hurts. What else are you keeping from me? You don't think that shit runs through my mind?"

"I wanted so badly to give you another baby...a son. I guess I was hoping God would give us one" she admitted softly.

"Come on, you're smarter than this shit. We could have gone through fertility treatments or just adopted Rebecca. But when you're so busy sneaking and lying and fighting this truth alone like I'm less of a man and can't help you through this? Damn."

Rebecca wiped her face with her hand.

"I need time, Rebecca. I need go work this shit through in my head and in my heart"

Rebecca said nothing and neither did he.

_"It seems like forever, that I have waited for you..."_

Rebecca's eyes widened and she pressed the phone closer to her ear to hear the music.

"I'll call you soon, okay. Bye Rebecca"

_Click_.

Long after the call had ended it was when Rebecca realized that Shawn had been listening to their wedding song. Maybe the memories of all the good they'd shared would outweigh the bad and bring him back home to her.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a few more chapters and I'll be done with this! Woo! Woo! Sick of this story lol.<strong>

**Leave Reviews :-)**


	25. Forgiving yourself

**I've decided to start updating this story more than the others so I can finish it. So expect more updates on this one than the other two stories. :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

"Forgiveness, Rebecca. What does it mean to you?"

Rebecca looked across at Dr. Morgan as she wrote notes. Dr. Kai had set up a consult for her with the therapist and even scheduled a early Saturday appointment.

"Forgiveness?" She asked, wanting to make the therapist look up at her.

She did, leveling hazel green eyes on her. It made Rebecca feel like the older woman was looking directly into her soul.

"Yes. What does it mean to you?"

"it's an ability to pardon someone for something they did wrong...a mistake," Rebecca answered as she crossed her legs in the fuchsia dress she wore.

Dr. Morgan wrote something in her notes again.

Rebecca released a heavy breath.

"What's irritating you Rebecca?"

"I hate the note-taking during therapy sessions, just throwing that out there"' she answered.

Dr. Morgan nodded and closed her journal. "Ok, so let's start over, what does forgiveness mean to you?"

Rebecca's face became incredulous. "See, I answered that, but you were so busy jotting down notes that you didn't even hear me"

Dr. Morgan laughed softly as she crossed her legs in the pantsuit she wore. "I heard you give me the dictionary definition, Rebecca. My question is what does it mean to _you_?"

"Oh. It's means letting go and letting God. Moving on and accepting something"

Dr. Morgan nodded. "And can you think of anyone whom you need to forgive?"

"I will never forgive Jessica if Dr. Kai filled you in on that drama," Rebecca said in a hard voice.

"We can discuss the topic of Jessica another time. Let's refocus"

Rebecca nodded. "Well, um, no, I cannot think of anyone that I should forgive."

Dr. Morgan leaned forward. "I'm going to say that in time you will need to forgive your abusers"

Rebecca looked confused. "I wasn't abused?"

"You were a fifteen-year-old child having sex with grown men who didn't care that you were a child. Who didn't care that you were misguided. Who didn't care that it was a crime to have sex with a minor, Rebecca, you were abused."

Rebecca shook her head, "no, I'm the one who needs to ask those men for their forgiveness. I stole from them. I wasn't a victim, I was far from one." She finished softly.

"You were a child Rebecca" she stressed again. "A babe in the woods"

"but I'm not the type to hold other people responsible for what I did" Rebecca balked, feeling her irritation rise, "I'm a grown ass woman-"

"Who is stuck in her past, who is still the same little girl crying about her abortion. Who is still in so much pain" she finished with emphasis and compassion."Come over here" Dr. Morgan said standing up and walking over to a mirror, Rebecca following close behind.

"Look into this mirror, what do you see?"

"A person who doesn't deserve to be loved"

"Why, Rebecca, why?"

"I hate myself"

"They took from you Rebecca, just as much as you did from them," Dr. Morgan said as she rubbed Rebecca's back like a true nurturer. "We will work on rebuilding that foundation Rebecca, you and I. Okay?"

Rebecca nodded, she had to admit she felt a little better.

"We will work through it all so you can forgive the most important person in all of this...yourself"

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

"Babe"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here a second please"

"Sure"

Stephanie took her robe off, revealing her red and black lingerie underneath. She removed her ponytail holder and let her hair flow gently down her shoulders and back as she waited for Paul to enter the kitchen.

"Babe what do you ne-" he didn't finish his sentence, he just stood there in complete silence as his eyes scanned her entire body, up and down while he licked his lips.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me with something" she said in a seductive voice.

"Anything" he replied, his eyes not leaving her body once.

"I wanted to make you breakfast and I can't reach the pancake mix, can you help me?" She asked as she stood on her tippy toes and arched her back, making her butt poke out a little further and making the red lace thong she wore go deeper between her butt cheeks.

Paul was going crazy in the inside and the out, as Steph caught out the corner of her eye his dick harden through his gym shorts. Steph knew exactly what she was doing, when she came into the kitchen she grabbed a chair and got the mix and pushed it further back in the cabinet so she couldn't reach it on purpose.

"Sure" he said as he slowly walked over and got behind her, she could feel his hardness on her and it was turning her on.

He stretched his arm out and grabbed the box of pancake mix. "Here ya go" he said as she turned around"

"Thank you" she said as she took the box and gave him a quick peck on the lips before trying to walk away.

"Nah, that was a hard job. I think I deserve a little more than a quick kiss" he said smiling as he leaned her up against the counter.

"Oh really? Like what?" She teased as she put her index finger to the corner of her lip and looked up to pretend she was thinking.

"Oh, I think we both know what can be done to fix this problem" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" She asked in soft, gentle tone. "Help me to understand"

"Oh I will" he said as he lowered his head and began his assault on her neck making her moan instantly. "Oh, so you like that huh?" He asked as his tongue slowly made a trail up the column of her neck.

"Yes" she said in sultry voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to slowly but passionately kiss her as they walked to the bedroom.

He kicked the door open with his foot and walked into the room, his lips never leaving hers as their tongues slowly wrestled for control over the other.

He gently laid her down and began his assault on her neck again. Then he began to leave small kisses from her neck to her torso. He looked her in the eyes as he grabbed ahold of either side of her panties and slowly pulled them down until the were off.

Stephanie smiled in anticipation of what was to come. He had just lowered his head when her cell phone rang.

"You better not!" He said angrily.

"Babe, I'm doctor, I'm going to always be on call, you know that," she said as she reached over and grabbed it.

"UGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He said as he angrily got up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Mumbling something under his breath once was in there.

_He'll get over it. _She thought.

"Hello?...woah woah! Slow down! Rebecca did what!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

"Roman, let my arm go!"

"Kelly, I didn't come here to fight with you, I just wanna talk"

"There's nothing and I mean absolutely nothing to talk about, we're over why can't you understand that?"

"Because I still believe there's a chance!"

"Well there isn't!"

"You haven't even given me the chance to explain myself,"

"You fucked my ex-friend, what is there to explain?"

"it was an accident! A mistake!"

"There is not such thing as in accident in cheating Roman! Either you did or didn't and you most certainly did! And then you tried to throw it in my face!"

"That is not true!"

"Oh yeah? Hmm, well I do remember you saying she fucked you better than I did"

"That was out of anger! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Kelly scoffed. "Ugh, you're just a natural born liar aren't you?"

"Babe-"

"Don't babe me, Roman I'm so sick of the li-" she was cut off by her phone ringing.

She snatched away from his grip and answered it.

"Hello?...what!?...Rebecca was in a car accident?"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys even care about Rebecca and Kelly or just mainly Steph and Paul? Lol just wanted to know.<strong>

**Leave Reviews :-)**


	26. Another life

**The end is near you guys! Actually, the next chapter is the FINAL chapter (thank god) I'm going to make this chapter long so the finale can be short. And damn, y'all wasn't playing when you said you only cared about Steph and Paul, poor Rebecca got in a wreck and no one gave a fuck! Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

Stephanie sat up and got out of bed, she threw on her robe as she walked down the corridor of her house.

Too much was going on, she was working hours back to back, Paul was sexually frustrated because she hasn't been having sex with him lately which would always cause fights, and now Rebecca's accident.

"Hmph. I'm lucky I'm not hitting the bottle" she muttered and then regretted it. She shook her head of that thought, Rebecca's drinking was nothing to joke about.

She had been in a wreck on the way back from her therapy session. From what Stephanie heard, Rebecca got sad at some point and she hit the bottle again. She ran straight into the front gate of the Clement Hills entrance gate.

It weakened Stephanie at that thought. Maybe if she had answered her calls and been there when she needed her most this wouldn't have happened.

She sighed and started to make herself some coffee, while she waited she turned on the television.

"Hey babe" she said as Paul walked past her.

"Hey" he mumbled in a angry tone.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Paul, what do you want me from me? I'm trying the best I can"

"I wanna be able to come home and fuck my wife, not always get turned down"

"Paul, that's my job! I'm a doctor! I'm on call at all times!"

"You chose to take that shift! You didn't have too!"

"Look, it was when we were fighting all the time and-"

"Like we still don't do that" he grumbled.

"Like I said, it was back when we were always fighting about the Jessica thing and I needed something to do to keep my mind off of us so I took the late shifts. It's only a few more weeks and then I'll get back on my regular schedule, I'm just going to need you to be a little more patient" she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay?"

"Okay" he muttered.

She eased up and gave him a long passionate kiss, she opened her mouth a little wider to deepen the kiss which made Paul go crazy and as he lowered his hands and cupped her ass cheeks, picking her up.

She knew what would happen next and she couldn't allow them to start something she knew they wouldn't be able to finish.

"Babe" she said softly into his ear while he kissed her neck.

"Yes?" He answered as he continued.

"You gotta go to work and I do too, we're not gonna be able to finish. So put me down please" she said in a gentle tone.

Annoyed that he was getting turned down again he released his hands and dropped her.

"GENTLY!" She yelled as she stood up and rubbed her butt.

"I'm so sick of this, if you hadn't fucked with my money I wouldn't have to work all the time, I would be the head of the firm and could choose my own hours."

Stephanie looked down, that hurt her deeply. He said he had forgiven her but he obviously still held a grudge.

She wiped away a tear as she turned around and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm, pulling her against him with her back to him while he wrapped both his arms around her.

"Babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he said softly as he kissed her temple.

"Yes you did" she said, her voice thick with emotion. "And you're never going to forgive me? Are you?" She said breaking out of his grip and walking away.

He let out a heavy sigh as he watched her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

Clement Hill's Architectural and Landscaping Committee didn't play around. Nothing about the stately entrance showed evidence that Rebecca had crashed into the front exit gate.

As Kelly pulled up to the control box and entered her passcode, she made a mental note to talk to Stephanie about that.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Reigns, but your passcode no longer works," Tony said through the window of the security booth.

_I really hate Roman_. She thought. "Of course. I'm sorry. Just call " she said in an authoritative tone, slightly embarrassed.

"Right away"

Soon the gates of Clement Hills opened and Kelly cruised through. As she drove to Stephanie and Paul's home, she avoided looking at her old house or Jessica's up the street. Now her husband and ex-friend could really get it on. They did as much under everyone's noses.

Stephanie walked out onto the porch as Kelly parked in the driveway behind her SUV.

"Hey slut" Stephanie teased as she walked over and hugged her friend. "What's up?"

"Not much, what about you?"

"Just trying to keep my shit together" she said as she looked over at Rebecca's house.

"Shawn still at his parents?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he went to see Rebecca in the hospital, I hope he did."

"How are things with you and Paul?" She asked, sitting down on the lawn chair and Stephanie did the same.

"Good...well, he's still mad at me about the money thing, he says he isn't but I know he is, as a matter of fact, he blew up on me this morning about it. I guess he'll never get over it and I don't know why."

"Because the news didn't come from you" Kelly said as her eyes locked on Jessica's home. "It was your business to tell. **Not** hers"

"Trust and believe that restraining order is the ONLY thing keeping me from digging in that ass"

Kelly laughed as she thought back to the day that Jessica sent that message and all the hell and waiting and wanting to know that all the marriages went through. And then to find out that it was she that had been betrayed.

"All of this is Jessica's fault" Kelly said, the anger in her voice rising.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate the bitch. But we created our own secrets, told our own lies. We gave her the power to destroy us."

Kelly looked at Stephanie incredulous. "Because she was our friend, Stephanie. We trusted a **friend**."

They fell silent as they both looked up at Jessica's house.

"Think Roman is in there?" Kelly asked

"Do you care?" Stephanie countered

She really didn't. "That man put me through hell and I helped him by sitting there taking it, pretending that we were fine. Hell, better than fine."

"We all did some pretending, sugar" Stephanie said in a completely random southern accent.

The two friends looked at each other and laughed.

But Kelly's eyes were drawn back to Jessica's house.

"It just doesn't feel right that she gets to live here, what nerve does she have - after everything she put us all through - to move back."

"Jessica is straight crazy" Stephanie said making a fist. "And I have all the psych meds she needs in this left and this right."

Kelly shook her head. "No, I'm serious. What the hell is she thinking?" She asked, as she got up from the chair and moved down the steps.

"Kelly. Hello, Kelly. Where are you going?" Stephanie called out behind her.

"To have the conversation Jessica that I should have had a long time ago," she said over her shoulder with her eyes locked on Jessica's door.

The right thing to do would be to ignore her, but fuck that, she had some things she had to get off her chest.

Kelly paused as Jessica's front door opened before she even reached it.

_Still playing games_, she thought, continuing up the walkway to stand before the door.

She looked over her shoulder at Stephanie standing in the middle of the street, looking like one wrong move and she would say to hell with the restraining order. Kelly closed the door as she stepped inside the foyer.

"I'm in the living room," Jessica called out.

Kelly headed that way, noticing that Jessica's house was back to being fully furnished. The bitch and whoever she hired has been busy.

Jessica was lounging on the sofa in front of the windows. She was dressed in an all white strapless jumpsuit with a glass of wine in her hand.

Even in causal clothing and no makeup the bitch was stunning.

"I was watching you while you were both watching my home" Jessica said as she eyed Kelly. "Your friend looks ready to pounce..._again_"

"You used to be **our** friend but that...was that... an act?" Kelly asked, leaning against the wall looking at the woman who deserved the beat down of all beat downs.

"Listen, Kelly, I really regret getting involved with Roman" she said "is that what you want to hear?"

Kelly laughed bitterly. "Bitch, please. An apology cannot erase the miles you put on my husband's dick."

Jessica pressed her elbows into the cushions of the chair and then her chin in her hands. "You sound so possessive? If you're here to let me know that you two have reconciled, I'm tickled pink for you"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest as she strolled farther into the room. "Is _**my** husband_ here? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Listen, Kelly, Roman is not welcome here so please don't stalk my house looking for _**your** husband_," Jessica said crossing her legs at the ankle.

Kelly arched a brow as she eyed her. Hard. "You're so fucking carefree about wrecking lives. So blasé, about your bullshit. Nothing but a pretty package wrapped around a pile of bullshit and spite."

Jessica's eyes flashed. "Don't judge me. You don't know me."

"You're damn right, I don't. I never did. We never did and I doubt the last man that left your ass didn't either" Kelly said coldly

"Low blow" Jessica said in a voice, barely above a whisper

"Fucking my husband. Taunting your friends with your affair. Revealing secrets we told you as a friend. Those aren't low blows!?" Kelly asked.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here?" Jessica asked, rising to her feet in front of Kelly.

Kelly didn't back down. "To look your pathetic ass in the face to tell you that it is low class of you to move back here after the shit you pulled. Low class and ignorant."

"Not as upstanding as fucking a pool boy, huh?"

Kelly swung.

_WHAP!_

Her fist landed solidly against Jessica's cheek, sending her flying back down on the sofa. She moved to get up but Kelly used both her hands to shove her back down before she picked up the goblet of wine and tossed it in Jessica's face with a loud splash.

Jessica cried out dramatically, wiping the liquor from her face with trembling hands. "Get the hell, OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kelly stepped back to survey her handiwork. She didn't know she had it in her. Stephanie would've snatched her bald but Kelly thought she didn't do half bad considering she's never got into a fight before.

"You're dead to us Jessica" she said.

Jessica laughed. "But I'm not dead to Roman, though. Please tell your husband to leave me the hell alone!" She snapped.

"Who cares bitch? That's your problem, you handle it"

With one last glare and then a shake of her head that was filled with pity, Kelly turned and walked back out of Jessica's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

Stephanie paced back and forth in the middle of the street, pounding the palm of her hand with her fist.

"She just don't know, I'll beat the shit out of that bitch" Stephanie said as she came to a stop when she saw Kelly emerge from Jessica's house.

Kelly walked over and met her in the street.

"What did she say? Did she apologize? Did you slap her? You shoulda slapped her ass, nah, you shoulda punched the bitch and knocked her out. Is there a knot on her head from me tossing that phone at her slick ass? Ooh, I want to beat that bitch ass soooooooooooo bad! Ooooooh oooooh!"

Kelly laughed at Stephanie. "She thinks Roman and I are together"

Stephanie frowned. "She's dumb"

"I let her think that"

"You're dumb too"

Kelly smiled, knowing Stephanie was just being Stephanie. "I wanted to know what was going on with them, that's all"

Just then her phone ranged, she glanced down and saw that it was Roman. "Ugh, speak of the devil. Hello?"

"Hey" he said softly

"What do you want Roman?"

"Us"

"Well it's not happening so get over it."

"Enough of this foolishness Kelly, it's time for you to come home"

"No, listen you'll be receiving yet another settlement offer from my attorney tomorrow, and you **will** sign it Roman and I mean it."

He laughed.

Kelly swallowed hard. "If you don't then I will release the photos I took of my neck after you assaulted me when I confronted you about your mistress. I can only imagine what your parents, your business associates, and your church family will have to say"

He said nothing, imagine was everything to Roman, **everything.**

Kelly felt stronger as she continued.

"Adultery and abuse of the woman who gave up her career to stay home and kiss your ass. Bullshit. I gave up everything for you. Everything. I'm far from perfect, but I didn't deserve to be degraded, to be mistreated. Then for you to tell me you're not gonna let me be free? It's not happening Eric, we're done."

She heard nothing but his slow and steady breathing into the phone. His silence angered her.

"You can sign the settlement agreement or I'll take you for half of everything you have Roman. Your pension, stocks, real estate properties. Everything"

"Don't play this game, Kelly, you'll lose"

"Wrong, I've had these cards in my hand the entire time and I didn't want to play them, but enough is enough. It's over Roman, our marriage is so over"

"Kelly-"

"Sign the fucking papers Roman!" She snapped before ending the call.

Stephanie walked over and gave her a hug, to Kelly, in that moment it felt damn good to have a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

"Where is she!? What room is she in!?" Yelled Rebecca's mother as she ran through the hospital doors. Rebecca had went into some sort of shock during her over night stay in the hospital, it was due to injuries she had in the wreck that the doctors didn't notice when she first came in.

She was described as hanging on for dear life at first but the doctors finally got her under control and had her back to normal in a stable condition.

"Oh my god, I hope she's ok" Stephanie said as she and Paul ran through the halls behind Rebecca's mom, hand in hand.

"She'll be fine, I know she will, she's a fighter" Kelly said, sticking close behind them.

They finally found the room and entered.

Rebecca was in high spirits and on her way back home from her therapy session when some idiot that was drunk ran a red light and came flying towards her. She caught what was happening out the side of her eye and she turned her head and her eyes widened just seconds before the oncoming black vehicle hit her and sent her car spinning and went straight through the entrance gate of Clement Hills.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she moaned and grunted softly in pain. Every part of her body throbbed or ached, then she went into shock and blacked out and was that way for a good hour until the nurses came in.

Now she lay in bed, drifting in and out between the wake and sleep zone and she knew she was doped up on drugs or unconscious.

The sound of a door opening and closing sounded and she tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy like something weighed them down.

Rebecca heard her friends come in, she couldn't make out much of what they were saying.

_They probably think I was drunk or something when I had my wreck, but that isn't true. _She thought, then she heard another voice and started to make out who was talking.

"How is she doing?"

_Mom_.

"She's doing better. She's in stable condition. Thankfully she only has a broken leg and some contusions. It could have been much worse."

_A nurse or a doctor? _She felt like she wanted to sit up, but a two-ton elephant weighed her down.

"Her face is so bruised and swollen"

_Stephanie_

"I just wish she would open her eyes"

_Kelly_

"She will eventually"

_Paul_

"She's been out like a light since they brought her in."

_Shawn_!

Rebecca felt like she wanted to cry. Especially when she felt her hand being rubbed. She knew her husbands touch. She even recognized the familiar weight and coolness of her wedding bands on her finger. Had Shawn slipped them back on?

"Thankfully she didn't miscarry the pregnancy"

"Miscarry?" Her mother, Shawn, Paul and her friends all said in unison.

_A baby? Oh my God. A baby!_

"Yes, Rebecca is eight weeks pregnant"

The hold on her hand tightened.

"Oh my baby!" Her mother said sounding like Claire Huxtable

"We're going to be aunties!" Stephanie said with excitement

Through her haze, Rebecca felt the tears wetting her checks as she struggled to awaken. Suddenly she was enveloped by the scent of Shawn's cologne just a moment before a kiss was pressed to her lips.

"Did you hear that, Rebecca? We're having another baby," he whispered near her ear.

Rebecca moaned slightly as she fought for total consciousness.

Her husband and mother laughed.

Rebecca felt herself drifting back to sleep.

"I forgive you. I forgive you, Rebecca" he said, blessing her with more kisses.

She moaned and grunted slightly, just before sleep consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave Reviews. :-)<strong>


	27. All in a year's time

**A/N: Yes! The end! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

A lot has happened in a year between all the couples, some good, some bad, but they've managed to make it through it all with the support, love, care and friendship of one another.

Now, let's check out what's happening in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly<strong>

A lot has happened in a year's time, my interior design business picked up way more than I thought it would and has made me a big time home designer. I'm no longer doing bedrooms or dens for such and such people, I now decorate the entire homes of celebrities like Beyonce, Toni Braxton, Pitbull, John Legend, Jennifer Lopez, Liam Hemsworth, Leonardo Dicaprio and yes even Oprah! To name a few.

I'm so happy in my life right now, nothing can bring me down or spoil my moment, I don't allow anything to. I no longer allow negative energy to affect me the way I used to. I've grown so much as a person in a year and I hope to continue to grow and thrive.

I was working on a new design for Tyler Perry's new studio when my secretary Linda came in.

"Ms. James"

"Yes, Linda" I answered not looking up

"A letter came in the mail for you"

I looked up and smiled. "Thank you Linda,you can just place it on my desk please."

"Yes ma'am" the younger woman answered as she walked over and placed the letter on my desk.

I gave her one last smile before she walked out.

_Maybe it's from another huge client._ I thought, even though I was making great money and had met tons of celebs, I still got goosebumps when another wanted to meet me and have me work for them.

I opened the letter and frowned upon seeing that it was from Roman, I haven't seen nor spoken to him since the divorce settlement three months ago. I mean, I have no ill feelings towards him anymore, what happened, happened and I'm glad it did because now I get to live my dream and I'm happy doing it.

Therapy taught me a lot about forgiveness, I forgave him for he is a man and they are foolish, and to be honest, I wasn't being the best wife I could have been. Yes I did the things a wife was supposed to but up there were some things that I could have done better or things I could have done more.

_I wonder if he still thinks about me._ I thought, well of course he does if he's writing me a letter, or maybe it's a letter saying he's going to try and take me back to court or something, I don't see why, everything went pretty smoothly in the divorce. I got our home, two of his cars, alimony payment, half of his 401k and a temporary income from his architectural business, and shared summer usage of our vacation home in California.

I already have planned to invite Stephanie and Rebecca down there for a mini-retreat just for the ladies. We could all use the vacay to celebrate getting over the Jessica aftermath. Speaking of her, I haven't seen or heard from her in a while, and trust me, I'm not complaining.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I took a deep breath before finally looking down and locking my eyes on the words on the paper, reading what my ex had wrote.

_My wife,_

_I wish that I could turn back the hands of time to the moment just before I decided to let anger and resentment lead me to the bed of another woman. I was a fool. A weak-minded fool who let my past dictate the way I viewed my marriage- our marriage-. I loved you and I feared every day that your career, your life outside of our home, would take you from me. Every day I waited for you to come to me and say our life was not enough. And that scared the shit out of me. Losing you was my biggest fear, reliving the pain my mother caused my father haunted me. Instead of realizing that you had my back and you were my backbone. Instead I began to resent you like an enemy. I hate myself for it, because my fears caused a lot of the destruction in our marriage. Our lives._

_You are not my mother. You are nothing like her. I should have realized that years ago. I should have done better by you, Kelly. I should have loved and trusted you. Back when we were dating you used to say that we were a team and there was nothing we couldn't accomplish together. We can get through this. The divorce, the affairs, rebuilding our relationship and starting over from scratch. We can do this, Kelly. I want this._

_Please don't give up on us. We need each other now more than ever._

_I miss you. I crave you. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Roman_

I released a heavy breath as I allowed my fingers to trace Romans handwritten words. I had to admit that the letter had been a breath of fresh air, A bright spot in my day. But that part of my life was over and I had no plans to look back.

_Roman, I wish you nothing but the best in life, and I hope you have a wonderful one. But just know that I will no longer be apart of it. _I thought to myself.

I smiled at the letter once more before tossing it in the trash.

_Farewell Roman, Farewell._

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

The year has been nothing but wonderful for me and my family, I'm sober now. It feels great. I feel alive. Refreshed. Renewed. Shawn and I have our marriage back on track and we're more happy than we've ever been.

Kara is happy too, the new addition to the family has shone that. We thought she'd be jealous about another baby coming into the house but we couldn't have been more wrong. She loves her little brother Evan more than anything and she's very over protective.

Shawn adores his family, everyday he comes home from work he's here on the floor playing with the kids. And then when it's time for bed he comes to the room and plays with me if you know what I mean.

Life couldn't get any better, but if it does, then I'm just fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

Ah, so much to say about this past year, despite all the shit Jessica put everyone through we all made it and we all survived. My marriage is stronger than ever and our love continues to grow.

I love being an aunt -again- Evan and Kara are my life, I spend time with them each and everyday, I can't wait to have some of my own. Paul and I have talked about it and we're ready to start our family now that we have the time to.

Oh did I forget? How could I forget? Paul has gotten the promotion he deserved years ago, one of the higher ups stepped down from office and chose Paul to take his place. He is now the head of all the departments and instead of reporting to someone about a case, they now report to him. He calls the shots and makes the rules. I also don't have to work as many hours as I used to, I'm the head of my floor and I get to make my own hours.

All and all, life is great and the trust in my marriage will **never** be broken again.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

Paul glanced at his watch, wondering where she was, she was late.

He decided to call her, but it went straight to voicemail. Finally after another 20 minutes, a limo pulled up and the woman stepped out of the car, Paul started walking towards her.

Paul's grin increased, as he grabbed the woman and hugged her and planted a kiss on her head.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, I've missed you ya know"

The woman laughed "I've missed you to, where's Stephanie, she isn't here is she? I don't want to spoil this for you after all that shit you guys have been through."

"Well I'm just glad you're here, oh and don't worry about her, she isn't here and doesn't know that you're here and trust me, Stephanie is **never** going to know about you."

"And they all thought it was Roman who was good at keeping secrets, when in fact, you've been a mastermind your entire life"

Paul shrugged with a smile "guilty as charged"

"im just amazed at the fact that you've been able to keep this hidden for so long, Stephanie is usually able to pick up on these sort of things" the woman replied

Paul chuckled. "Well, let's just say _**you're my dirty little secret**"_

They laughed as Paul wrapped his massive arm around the small lady's shoulders and led her into his house and gave a menacing smirk before he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The end...Maybe? <strong>**Hehehehe :-)**

**I love messing with y'all... Thanks for reading :-) **

**p.s. leave reviews and you just MIGHT find out who the woman is *evil smirk***


	28. The final secret

**Ok, so I woke up this morning and my inbox was blown up because people were messaging me out the ass about this story lol, at first I was just teasing and never really planned on revealing who the woman was and was just gonna leave it as a mystery, was Paul a cheater or not? But when I saw the angry mob,haha, I decided to reveal who the woman is, This is in FACT the LAST chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

"So how have you been?" Paul asked as he walked in and joined the woman on the sofa.

"I've been good, I've missed coming here"

"I've missed you being here. You always put a certain spark back into this place."

The woman smiled. "So when will Stephanie be home?"

Paul glanced down at his watch "about four hours"

The woman smiled. "Oh that's plenty of time"

"It's more than enough, that's for sure"

"Is everything set and ready?"

He nodded. "Yes"

"She won't see it coming"

"She sure won't'" he smiled. "She won't even expect it."

"Does Kelly and Rebecca know?"

"Of course they do, how do you think you got here? They've been in on this the whole time. They're just as sneaky as me"

The woman smiled. "Good to hear"

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen and let me get you something to drink" Paul said getting up, extending his hand out to the older woman.

She took it. "Why thank you" she said as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie<strong>

Having to work on my birthday is the worst, I just wanna go home and take a nice long bath and spend some time with Paul.

Just mentioning his name makes me smile, makes my heart smile.

"Mrs. Levesque, Mrs. Jones is here to see you"

"Ok," I said getting up and grabbing my clipboard.

I walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door. "Hello, hello, hello" I said walking in with a smile.

"Hi" Rachel said with a smile

"Wow, that sucker is ready to pop out huh?" I said as I rubbed her belly

"Yes, yes he is. And he's a kicker too!" She said smiling.

"Just two more weeks and you'll be ready to push him out" I said writing something down.

"I'm scared Stephanie"

"Why?" I asked looking up with a smile.

"It's just...this is my first child and I'm afraid I'm going to screw up or something"

I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb affectionally. "You'll do fine, you'll be a great mom and Tom will be a great father. Speaking of which, where is he?"

As if on cue, Tom burst through the doors.

"Did I miss anything? Is she alright? How's the baby? Oh my god are we ready for this? Did you eat your carrots this morning before I left? You know I told you to eat your carrots?"

I laughed. "Woah, woah, woah, Mr. Jones, slow down, your wife is fine, everything is fine...are you fine?" I asked chuckling.

"Of course I am...when's he coming out?" He said bending down, putting his face close to her stomach, staring hard at it as if he could see through it.

I laughed again. "you have two more weeks" I said holding up my index and middle finger.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He said putting both hands on his head "that's so close! That's so freaking close! I gotta do something!... I gotta, I gotta...WE NEED MORE CARROTS RACHEL!"

We both burst out laughing, I had to hold onto the chair to keep myself from falling over.

"Carrots won't make or stop the baby from coming Mr. Jones" I said laughing

He gasped. "Jonathan lied to me!"

I face palmed myself, Jonathan is my assistant nurse and helps me with the deliverys of all the babies He can't stand Tom and will tell him any and everything just to get him out of his sight.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him" I said aloud to myself. "But don't worry Mr. Jones" I said walking over and patting him on the back. "Everything is gonna be just fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" I said as I smiled and looked at him. I thought it was super cute and beyond hilarious how a successful businessman and work out a holic with arms bigger than me could freak out so much. I guess it really is true about the bigger they are, the harder they fall. He's been nervous the entire nine months I've known him.

Entire nine months you ask? Yes, nine months. Normally you're not supposed to have that many check ups, but Tom brought her by once a week ever since he knew she was pregnant.

_I wonder if Paul will be this way when I tell him I'm pregnant?_ I'm smiled thinking about that, what better way than to come home and tell my man that we're finally going to be a family.

I continued the check up with the Jones's and let them go, giving Tom a prep talk, begging him not to come back tomorrow.

"Just remember to call me if you start having any contractions that are five minutes or more apart, ok?"

"I will!" Tom answered

I laughed as I waved at them. Just then Jonathan walked by, smiling at me.

"We need to talk" I said seriously

He waved his hand dismissively "I'm not talking about those damn carrots, Stephanie" he said as he kept on walking.

I burst out into laughter again as I turned and walked down the hall to visit my next patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul<strong>

"I'm really enjoying this time with you, it's a shame I never get to see you as much"

"I know, I should come more often"

"You really should" Paul said as he sat his glass of water down.

"They're doing a great job"

"They really are"

The workers continued to move things around until they got them in place. The head of the workers came in.

"Everything is place, sir" he said

"Thank you, you and your men have done a wonderful job" Paul said as he pulled out his check book. "How much?"

"Fifty-five-hundred"

"No problem" Paul said quickly filling out the check and handing it to the man

"Thank you" he said as he took it and walked away.

"Ok, we're done" Sarah said as she walked over

"Sarah, you're a life saver, you always seem to pull out miracles"

"That's my job"

"Here's the other half of your money" Paul said handing her a check.

"Thanks, and tell Stephanie happy birthday for me"

"I will" he said with a smile as she walked away.

"I'm going to be the best present" the woman said

"Yeah, she won't see it coming, especially not on her birthday"

"Is this a little cruel, you know, hidding me from her?"

"Nope." He said without hesitation before walking off.

An hour later everyone was walking around enjoying themselves when Paul saw a car pull up. He glanced down at his watch.

"Oh shit! She's early!" He ran to the front of the room and stood on a chair.

"Everyone! Yoooo! Hello!...AYE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone gasped before looking up at him.

Kelly and Rebecca laughed.

"Stephanie is outside! Everybody hide!"

Everyone started running and to get into place.

"Not you," Paul said grabbing the woman's hand "you come with me, I'll hide you personally" he said taking off with her.

Stephanie walked up the drive way, she was so happy that Erica called in and said she'd take the rest of her shifts.

She opened the door and entered her home, turning the lights on. "Honey" she called out to no reply.

"Paul?" She said walking further into the living room.

"Happy birthday" he said coming around the corner with a huge box wrapped in golden paper with a huge red bow in his hand.

Her eyes widened "is that for me" she said pointing towards the box and clasping her hands together, letting them hang down as she slowly walked toward him.

"Well, only one way to find out" he said as he turned around and begin walking outside.

She frowned. _Where the hell is he going?_ She thought.

She opened the door to their back yard and was surprised to see at least 100 people jump out and yell "SURPRISE"

She smiled from ear to ear as music began to start playing and dancers came out, along with people carrying fire and they started to do tricks with it.

The decorations were beautiful and so was the scenery

"Hope you like it" Paul said coming out of no where and wrapping his massive arms around her, planting a kiss in her hair.

She slowly turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist "it's perfect"

"Happy birthday hoe!" Kelly said as she and Rebecca walked up

"You sluts" she said hugging them

"What?" Rebecca asked smiling

"You knew about this the whole time, that's why you kept avoiding me all day"

"Guilty as charged" Kelly said with a smile.

Stephanie turned around and Paul was gone, before she could say anything she heard giggles coming from the opposite direction.

"Evvy!" Stephanie called out as the toddler waddled over as fast as he could to her. "How's TeeTee's favorite nephew?" She said as she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"He's been asking for _TeeTee Steph_ all day" Kelly said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"That's because I'm his favorite"

"Are not!"

"Oh god, don't you two start up again" Shawn said walking over smiling, with Kara on his shoulders. "And stop calling him that Stephanie" he said with a chuckle.

"No" she said as she hugged the little boy tighter.

"Well this is TeeTee K's baby" Kelly said reaching out and grabbing Kara from Shawn and giving her a kiss.

"They're both mine" Stephanie said bumping Kelly with her hip.

"Paul wants you, Stephanie" Shawn said pointing to the window where Paul was waving.

"Ok" she said giving Evan to Rebecca before walking off.

"I know you haven't opened your gifts yet"Paul said the moment she walked in. "But I want to give you the best one of all, right now"

"Ok" she said smiling

"Come on out"

The woman appeared from behind the corner smiling as she smiled at her daughter.

"MOM!" Stephanie yelled as she ran over and hugged her, almost picking her up until she remembered she was pregnant.

Stephanie hasn't seen Linda in almost a year's time, yes she spoke to her everyday, but with all the things that was going on and her crazy work hours and such, it made it impossible to see her and she missed her dearly. She needed her mother, she needed that mother and daughter time that she missed so much.

"I've missed you so much" she said, her voice thick with emotion as she kissed Linda on the cheek

"I've missed you too, honey" she said returning the tight embrace and kissing Stephanie on the side of the head.

"Thank you" Stephanie said turning around to look at Paul, as she wiped away a tear

He smiled.

Rebecca and Kelly and Shawn walked in. "Enjoying your surprise?" Kelly asked

"You knew!?"

"We all knew" Shawn answered

"You devils, well I have a surprise for all of you myself, but I won't reveal it until I open my presents."

Paul pouted. "Fine" he said, crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>After a while everyone was eating cake and Stephanie had just opened her last present, it was a diamond bracelet from Shawn to match the diamond earrings Kelly brought her to go along with the $3,500 shoes Rebecca brought her.<p>

"What was your big secret babe?" Paul asked smiling.

"Oh yes" Stephanie said as she got up and walked over to the stage where the dancers had been earlier, she took the mic from the stand "attention everyone"

They all looked up.

"All of you being here, my gifts and my mom is the greatest thing ever and I didn't expect it. But I too have a surprise for everyone." She said looking at Paul and then back to the crowd. "I just found out, I'm four weeks pregnant!"

The crowd erupted in applause and congrats.

Paul was stunned for a moment before walking over to her and picking her up, spinning her around. "Oh my god, are you serious!?"

"Yes, yes" she said nodding her head. "See, you're not the only one who can keep secrets" she said placing her hand on her hip.

He grabbed her face and planted a kiss to her lips. "I love you" he said hugging her.

"I love you too, and this has been the greatest day ever."

"Ok! This baby will be **mine**!" Kelly shouted out from the crowd

Stephanie, along with everyone else laughed, she shook her head and glanced down at her stomach, rubbing it, waiting to experience all that this little person had to give her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Now this is the part where you all go "awwwww" lol**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave reviews :-)**


End file.
